Avengers of The Multiverse, Episode 5: War of the Worlds
by Iron117Prime
Summary: The next big mission for the Avengers might be more than they bargained for as the recovering Galaluna is invaded once more, but not by the Mutradi, but by someone who is far worse. Will the Avengers be prepared for this powerful opponent? Let us hope so.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all my Avengers fans. I'm sorry for the long wait here, but I have been busy with other fanfics works not to mention things in my own personal life. So, now I am back with another new episode of my 'Avengers of the Multiverse' series.**

 **Before we begin, I have something to say to my guest reviewers, particularly to** **Malchior the Bad, I appreciate the reviews that you've put on my story, but if you could possibly keep it contained only to my Avengers stories and not my other fanfics works, please? That would be well appreciated. Now then, let us get started shall we.**

 **Episode 5 War of the Worlds**

The day seemed pretty normal at the Avengers Mansion; clear skies, birds flying from tree to tree. However, the peace was quickly disturbed when the basketball court in the backyard of the Mansion's grounds began to open up to reveal the Avengers' Quinjet as it hovered up into the open air before turning straight upward and shooting up to the skies at high speeds.

Inside the Quinjet stood the team's full roster. Their leader, Danny Fenton as well as Lance sat at the front at the controls of the jet; while the rest of the team, consisting of Kim Possible in her Battle-Suit, Ron Stoppable, with his pet naked mole rat Rufus on his shoulder, alongside Princess Illana, Ben Tennyson, Rex Salazar, Zak Saturday, Jake Long, and the robotic Octus.

A communications screen popped up on the ceiling to reveal the face of Solomon, the leader of G3, as he addressed the team.

"A Rift Gate portal will open the second you leave the atmosphere and after that, it's a straight shot to Galaluna."

"Solomon, are you absolutely sure about this?" Lance asked.

"Yes." Solomon replied grimly. "Less than an hour ago, we received a transmission from Galaluna; the planet's capital is under attack."

"Is it the Mutradi again?" Danny asked.

"Negative, however Galalunian forces have been unable to identify just who it is that's attacking them."

Illana couldn't help but look upset having just heard this news recently. "We just began rebuilding our home after it was completely devastated. Why are we being attacked again so soon?! What have we done to deserve this?! It's not fair!"

Most of the team, Lance especially, looked toward Illana with sympathetic expressions. Kim put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry Illana, we'll help them."

"KP's right." Ron agreed with a smile to cheer up the princess. "We saved your planet before, we can do it again!"

Rufus scurried off Ron's shoulder and up onto Illana's as he nodded. "Uh-huh. Avengers Assemble!"

Illana smiled gratefully at her friends as she affectionately pat Rufus' head. "Thanks guys."

"These guys are about to learn the hard way; don't mess with the Avengers." Rex swore as well with a cocky grin.

"Lets not get too cocky." Danny advised the team. "We don't know what we're up against."

"Well we're about to find out. Solomon?" Ben told him as the Quinjet just left the Earth's atmosphere.

"Understood. Good luck."

His transmission cut off just as a white beam shot from the Earth, from the G3 central headquarters, and past the ascending Quinjet and stopped at a point in space where a Rift Gate portal opened and the Quinjet entered less than a second later.

Once they entered the portal, they all felt their backs press against their chairs; while Rufus held onto Illana's shoulder to keep himself from flying all the way to the back wall and going splat.

"Just as crushing as I remember from last time!" Jake grunted against the G-Force.

"Sure we can't do anything about this!?" Zak grunted as well.

"Passing through two rift gate portals is the equivalent of being condensed into a beam of light and shot through a pocket in space directly to the other side of the galaxy." Octus informed.

"Some of us don't speak Star Trek!" Rex grunted.

"The Rift Gate gives off tons of pressure!" Octus translated

"Tell us something we don't know!" Kim grunted to.

* * *

A few crushing minutes later, a Rift Gate portal opened in a different area in space; and the Quinjet flew out before the portal closed behind them. The ship stopped for a moment to allow the whole team to regain their barrings.

"Everyone alright?" Danny sounded off to his team.

"I'm just glad I didn't get a few burgers before this mission." Ben uttered while holding his stomach as the rest of the team groaned a bit.

"We should be seeing Galaluna right now." Octus informed the recovering team. "Meaning, if it is an extraterrestrial attack, we should be seeing some form of space-craft."

A shadow loomed over the Quinjet the second Jake looked out the window. "Uh… you mean like that?" The humanoid dragon's eyes widened once he saw it. The rest of the young Avengers saw what he was looking at and looked in a great deal of surprise.

They had seen large Mutradi star ships before, but this, while it wasn't imposing in size, it still carried a presence around it that said 'get away while you still can'. The ship was massive and was primarily a dark-grey-orange color with orange energy pods across the side; it had a massive tuning-fork-like structure on its front with bolts of red lighting in-between each part.

"That's a big ship." Ron commented as Rufus scurried back onto his body and jumped into a pocket in his white jacket for saftey.

"I've never seen anything like that before." Lance also commented.

"I have."

Everyone turned their eyes toward Ben as his face was plastered with worry; something that surprised the group as they rarely seen him worried.

"Ben?" Rex wondered out loud.

A serious scowl formed on Ben's face. "I know who that ship belongs to. We need to get to the surface! NOW!"

"Ben what are you talking about?" Kim asked.

"You know who's attacking my home?" Illana asked urgently as well, wanting to know who'd be so cruel to attack her recovering home.

"Long story and I'll explain later but we need to go now before he notices us!"

"Ben's right." Danny agreed. "We need to protect the people! Let's go!" He took the Quinjet's controls and shot down toward the planet; thankfully the enemy ship had not noticed the Quinjet's presence yet. However, Lance still gave a look to Ben that silently said 'we _will_ talk about this' as he was not fond of being kept in the dark.

* * *

The Quinjet quickly entered the Galalunian atmosphere; fire surged around the ship briefly before it dissipated as it came past the clouds and the whole team was treated with the sight of a warzone. The ground was barren and riddled with smoke and craters, multiple drone-like forces we're forcing all the Galalunian soldiers; those in Manus armors and infantry men, back to the castle which appeared to be the last line of defense. The sky lined with countless orange UFO-like drones with lasers that shot down on all the ground forces, along with black and orange humanoid drones with laser rifles that took the front lines of the opposing forces; but what was the most intimidating we're at least four forty-foot tall orange-red drones with tripod-like legs and large arm frames; they we're strong enough to force back all the Galalunian troops in their standard Manus armors.

"Good God." Kim breathed in shock and awe as she saw this.

"It's horrible." Illana was beyond horrified at the sight of her home under attack once more.

"We'll we're not gonna let this stand, are we!?" Zak demanded in an assertive tone of voice.

"No we are not." Ben said with an equally determined voice. He turned to Danny. "What's the plan?"

"We'll split into three groups." Danny began to lay instructions. "Zak you take the controls of the Quinjet and help Jake and I clear the skies. Illana, you take Kim and Ron to the front lines and help defend the castle. Ben, Rex, Octus, Lance; you guys clear out all the ground forces."

"Sounds like a party." Rex said with a smirk.

"Then lets move, Avengers." Ben said in determination.

The back door opened on the Quinjet as most of the team lined up and jumped out into free fall as Zak took the controls of their jet.

"Going Ghost!" Danny Fenton exclaimed his trademark as his white rings formed around him and extended, transforming him into Danny Phantom.

"Dragon up!" Fire surged around Jake's body as he transformed into the American Dragon.

Jake and Danny took up to the skies as they joined the Quinjet piloted by Zak and all three flew toward the airborne enemies.

Illana quickly activated her Corus armor and grabbed both Kim and Ron as she flew toward the castle.

Ben activated his Omnitrix and transformed into Heatblast. Using his hands and feet he created a stable-sized fireball for him to hover on just as Lance activated his Manus armor and hovered in the air alongside a hovering Octus.

The only one who continued to fall was Rex as he had his goggles on. Lance tried to talk to him via the comn-link.

"Rex what are you doing!?"

"Trust me!" Rex replied as he let gravity carry him down to the battlefield.

"Is he always this impulsive?" Lance asked Ben.

"Yep." Heatblast replied with a smirk, natural considering he was a bit cocky himself.

"Lets go help him out." Octus said as all three descended toward the warzone below.

* * *

A Galaunian soldier in his Manus armor was blasted back by the larger forty-foot gigantic drone. He looked up to see the robot aiming a laser in its arm at it. The drone's attention was however taken by a noise coming from above.

"WAHOO!" It looked up to see Rex falling down toward. The cocky EVO activated his Smack Hands and let the weight from them carry him down faster as he smashed straight through the chest of the gigantic drone and crash on the ground.

Rex stood up as he observed his handiwork. The gigantic drone stood with a large hole in its chest before it fell over and exploded on the ground.

"I said it once and I'll say it again. I _love_ smashing robots!" Rex was however cut off by a few explosions behind, causing him to tumble back. He got up and looked in surprise to see the remaining three gigantic drones marching toward him, along with what appeared to be a small army of the humanoid drones.

They didn't get much farther however as bolts of white lighting and fire blasts cut them off. This came from both Heatblast and Octus as they set down near Rex and Lance landed behind them in his Manus armor.

Rex breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks guys."

"No problem." Octus replied.

"This is why you wait for the rest of us." Lance criticized, causing Rex to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Argue later, fight now." Heatblast commented as the smoke cleared to reveal the horde of drones as they opened fire; but Octus quickly expanded his body to form a large shield around the group to protect them from the laser fire.

"Rex, Lance, and I got the big bots." Heatblast instructed. "Octus, you take the little ones."

"Understood." Lance replied.

"Got it." Octus agreed.

"Come on, let's do this." Rex smirked as he formed his Boogie Pack and flew at toward the larger drones along with Heatblast and Lance as Octus condensed his body and ran toward the smaller robots.

* * *

The royal guard soldiers, along with the King, had their backs pressed back, taking cover behind the castle walls of the Royal Palace and debris as they fired back at the oncoming drones, who returned fire with their laser rifles. It seemed like a loosing battle.

"Why must we continue to suffer like this?!" The King exclaimed in frustration as he was sick and tired of his planet being invaded; first the Mutradi, now this. "Where are the rest of our forces?!"

"Our communications we're cut off once they touched down, sire!" One guard next to him informed as they continued to shoot back at the drones. However, an explosion erupted near the King, sending him rolling across the ground a bit.

The King groaned as he tried to pick himself up, only to look in shock at one drone that pointed its rifle at his face and was ready to fire. Fortunately, it didn't get a chance as Kim Possible came crashing down with both her feet onto its face, knocking its head off. She rolled a bit on the ground before charging in at a squad of drones.

They tried to open fire, but didn't even make a single shot as Kim slid underneath the lasers and right toward the squad before unleashing a series of punches and kicks; her own stamina combined with the enhance strength of her Battle Suit was enough to knock them all down.

At least seven more drones however circled both her and the King; but the front four didn't get to do anything as Ron landed in front of them and fired up his Mystic Monkey Aura before thrusting both his palms forward; an unseen force then sent them flying. The remaining three we're quickly destroyed by a laser from the forehead of Illana's Corus armor as it slid to a halt on the ground from the hair.

"Illana!" The King exclaimed, recognizing his daughter's armor anywhere.

"Daddy!" Illana deactivated her armor and embraced her father lovingly. "What's going on?! When did this happen?!"

"Just over an hour ago." The King answered. "They came without warning and started attacking the capital. All the citizens in the city have been evacuated, but we're barley holding out."

"What's the sitch?" Kim asked as she and Ron came up. "Is this really all the defenses you have?"

"We're still recovering from the Mutradi invasion, and they managed to cut off communications with the rest of the planet." The King informed.

"Any idea whose in charge here?" Kim asked again.

"No." The King responded grimly.

"You know, whatever happened to all those alien invasions that start with 'take me to your leader'?" Ron questioned out loud. "Seriously, things we're a lot more simple with that." Rufus stuck his head out and nodded in agreement with Ron.

"We can handle things from here, your majesty." Kim told the King. "You may wanna tell your forces to pull back."

"Are you certain?" The King was grateful for their help, but didn't necessarily feel comfortable with sending a group of children into battle.

"Father, all the Avengers are here. Worst case scenario we can form Titan." Illana assured her father. "Don't worry, we can handle this."

The King gave a reluctant sigh. "Alright, just be careful."

Illana nodded as she reactivated her Corus armor as Kim and Ron both ran alongside her as she flew and all three charged at the horde of humanoid drones on the other side of the debris surrounding the castle.

* * *

Zak shook as the Quinjet was taking fire in the air, but he was able to fly straight up before falling down at the group of four flying UFO-like drones that we're chasing him. As soon as he was behind them, he opened fire with the Quinjet's lasers and destroyed all the drones in the time span of two seconds.

"Never have I been more grateful for Uncle Doyle's flying lessons." Zak said to himself before he flew the Quinjet forward and opened fire on more incoming drones.

Meanwhile; a squad of drones was also chasing Danny. He flew downward and straightened himself up as he flew directly toward a ruined building with the drones hot on his tail. He smirked, as he turned intangible and phased through the building while the drones just crashed and exploded shortly after. The half-ghost leader of the Avengers phased out on the other side and turned tangible.

"Like bugs on a windshield." He cracked, before he got hit in the back with laser fire, causing him to grunt a bit before straightening himself out and looked up to see another squad of flying-bots descending down toward him.

"Oh you guys want some to huh? Alright, lets play!" Danny charged his fists with ecto-energy before blasting his green beams at them.

Jake shot a stream of fire from his mouth at an incoming drone, melting it in seconds and letting the molten results fall down to the ground. He flew straight upward to avoid the blasts of more incoming drones; he stopped in mid-air before contracting his wings and letting himself fall toward the enemy drones. He opened his mouth again and shot multiple fire-projectiles; a few missed, but a couple fireballs hit the drones with explosive results. Only one drone remained, which Jake grabbed and used his claws and strength to tear apart the circular drone.

"Yo! Who wants to play Frisbee!?" Jake called out to a pair of drones as he tossed each half of the drone as if they were frisbee-disks and sliced each of the drones in half.

"Whoop! Whoop!" Jake cheered to himself. "Who puts the Am in the Am-Drag! Me! That's who!"

* * *

Back on the ground; Heatblast was in his own firefight as he tossed a series of fireballs at the forty-foot gigantic drone he was currently fighting. The blasts forced the drone back a bit before silos opened up on its shoulders to shoot a series of missiles at him. Heatblast shot fire from his hands onto the ground to propel him up and back before the missiles exploded. He landed a distance a way and tried to regain his breath.

"These guys are even tougher than last time. Well, time muscle-up!" He slammed the Omnitrix symbol on his chest, resulting in a green flash. When it subsided, Ben had transformed into his Armadrillo form.

"Time to shake things up!" He slammed both his fists onto the ground where his jack-hammer-like shoulders began to work and start a tremor that caused the drone he was facing to topple over. Not even giving it time to recover, Armadrillo jumped straight up and reeled back a punch as he fell directly at its head; destroying it and defeating the drone.

Rex found himself on the defensive end of the gigantic drone he was fighting as he used his Block Party to deflect the constant laser fire from the drone's hands. After a while, he was getting sick of this.

"Okay, this is getting old." He retracted one hand while still using his right arm to block the blasts as he quickly formed his Slam Cannon in his left hand, pulled in some ammo from the ground, and opened fire; scoring a direct hit to cause the robot to stumble a bit.

Using this as an opening he formed both his Bad-Axes and his Bogie Pack and shot into the air straight for the robot's neck and with two slashes, the robot was decapitated. Rex smirked as he saw the headless-bot fall back on the ground.

At the same time; multiple humanoid drones fired their laser rifles at Octus, but he was far too quick for them. Moving at speeds open could consider super-sonic, he zoomed past all those in front of him and delivered punches with each drone. At the speed he was at, each drone was hit with enough force to be blasted apart into scrap. He zoomed past one group of drones before stopping and shooting white energy bolts from his palms at the pack of drones before they even had a chance to turn around, with explosive results.

While this was going on, Lance flew in the air in his Manus armor to avoid the laser fire of the palms from the only remaining gigantic drone, which was about twice the size of his own armor. As he flew in the air, he opened fire with his Gatling-Cuffs, but the bullets simply bounced off the body's haul. Lance tried to fly in and punch it, but the robot was quicker than he thought as it hit him and sent him to the ground.

Lance however was able to recover quickly enough to fly straight up and avoid the barrage of missiles that hit the ground where he once laid. Deciding to take a different approach; he fired his own barrage of missiles from his shoulders at the larger robot, which responded with its own missiles. The explosion was enough to give Lance cover as he pulled out a pod from his armor's leg, which morphed into a spear and he flew through the smoke, using it as cover, and impaled the drone's right eye. It staggered a bit before Lance delivered a punch directly into the robot's forehead and pulling out several important circuits and motherboards. The drone's eyes faded as it fell over and was defeated.

"Lance to Danny." He accessed his comns. "The ground is clear of enemy forces."

" _We're just finishing up on our end. Just one second."_

Lance's attention; as well as Armadillo's, Rex's, and Octus' we're caught when a large explosion erupted from the sky above them.

" _Okay, now we're finished."_

Lance felt himself smirk underneath his armor. "We'll meet you and the others at the castle; lets hope Illana, Kim, and Ron have it cleared out."

* * *

Illana flew in the air in her Corus armor as the humanoid drones opened fire on her from the ground, but not one single shot hit her. She fired a uni-beam blast from her heart-shaped chest piece, destroying all the drones that we're below her.

Three more of the same drones opened fire on Kim as she leaped from the debris and avoided the shots of the drones. She stopped on one that was relatively close to them and used her Battle-Suit's glove to catch the energy blasts and toss it back at them.

"Right back at ya." She cracked as the front-most drone was destroyed by the rebounded blast. Using this she quickly jumped in between the remaining two and landed on her hands to perform a split-kick to decapitate both of them.

Ron himself powered up his punch with the MMP-aura as he destroyed one drone with a swing and turned around to deliver a karate chop to a second and cut the robot in half vertically. Two opened fire on him from behind, but Ron did a back flip over them and when he landed behind he delivered a roundhouse to completely obliterate them with one kick.

However, the Mystic Monkey master didn't seem to notice one final drone about to shoot him from behind, but it felt a tap on its metal head as it turned to its shoulder to see Rufus giving a friendly wave.

"Hello." The Naked Mole Rat chirped before pulling some exposed wires on its neck, causing it to short circuit. Rufus jumped off just in time to see it exploded.

"Booyah!" Rufus chirped as he pumped his fist.

* * *

Within five minutes; the battle had come to an end. The Galalunian soldiers we're helping up their wounded comrades as all the Avengers gathered at the ruined front gate of the castle and met with the King near the landing Quinjet. Illana and Lance deactivated their armors as Danny, Ben, and Jake reverted back to their human forms.

"Well, looks like the fighting's over." Kim noted.

"We are in your debt once more young Avengers." The King of Galaluna thanked.

"No prob, its what we do." Rex replied.

"I hear that." Jake agreed as the two high-fived.

"Don't thank us just yet, its not over." Ben warned, getting everyone's attention.

"What are you talking about?" The King asked.

Both Lance and Danny had serious faces as they began to question the Omnitrix-user. "Ben, you saw that ship when we came here and recognized it." Danny recalled.

"You know who's behind this, don't you?" Lance questioned.

Ben sighed. "Yes. Unfortunately, I do."

* * *

Meanwhile, up in space, said shape-ship continued to hover in Galaluna's orbit. Within the bridge of that ship; a few more drones we're at the controls as they observed the battles between the Avengers and their army that previously took place on the planet below.

One individual walked up to the drones. He had a skinny frame with a white face and red eyes as well as a black-technology-cloak on as he too observed the battles that had been recorded.

"Incredible. It would seem these Avengers we're every bit as strong as we we're led to believe."

"Indeed." A new voice spoke up. "Tennyson appears to have found powerful allies."

The black-clothed individual turned around to the command-chair on the bridge where a large being sat, covered in the shadows as he bowed down.

"My Lord, what shall be our next move?"

"You will go down to that planet, Psyphon; and bring the princess to me."

"As you wish, Lord Vilgax."

The larger being stood up and entered the light where he was revealed in his full glory. He was a massive, hulking, green skinned behemoth with a beard of what appeared to be squid-tentacles. He wore a large red armored suit that covered most of his body save for his muscular arms, while also baring a large sword on his back. He also had gas-mask-like device covering his face with glowing red eyes that just burnt with pure hatred and malice. This was indeed Vilgax, the most dangerous being in Ben's home universe.

 **Done.  
Once again, I apologize for the long wait. Hopefully this will satisfy you.**

 **Things are about to get real for our Avengers. Galaluna is under attack by none-other-than Ben's worst enemy: Vilgax! But what does he want with Illana? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **I want to clarify something; Vilgax's appearance is loosely based on that from the original Ben 10 series (NOT how he appeared in Omniverse), while also wielding the same sword seen in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien. There is a reason he looks like how he did before, story-wise, which will be explained in later chapters.**

 **But writing-wise, the reason why I choose his first appearance was because he was the most intimidating back then. In the original Ben 10 series, Vilgax was a near-unstoppable monster; they toned in him down in AF/UA, but they still made him a force to be reckoned with. However, the Omniverse series did not do him justice at all. While some episodes maintained Vilgax's dangerous persona, they made him more of a comedic villain, one of the reasons why I feel Omniverse was among the worst of the Ben 10 franchise (not including the terrible reboot)**

 **On a personal note; I will admit that Omniverse had some redeeming qualities to it, all around they could have done much better. Some of the arcs felt rushed, the interactions between the characters didn't feel right or natural, and they made Ben into an even more arrogant guy than how he was before. So, you will see later on in my series some Ben 10 elements that actually reflect more on the original series and AF/UA rather than Omniverse. Sorry to all you Omniverse fans, but this is my opinion and its my story and I will write it how I want.**

 **One other thing to note. Ben's supporting cast (Gwen, Kevin, Rook, Max, etc) will NOT appear in this fic. It'll mostly be the Avengers taking on Vilgax. Don't worry, you will see them soon in this series, just not now.**

 **See you with the next chapter; hopefully it'll be out soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. Thanks for your patience, now we continue on with Episode 5 of my Avengers series. I have nothing else to say other than I own nothing and lets get started.**

 **Part 2**

"Vilgax?" Illana questioned as she, the rest of the Avengers, and her father all stood in the royal hall of the Galalunian palace as Ben Tennyson told them of their new enemy.

"Yeah." Ben confirmed with a nod. "An evil warlord from my universe and a total psychopath."

"And so how long have you guys been duking it out?" Jake asked.

"Almost a decade." Ben replied, surprising everyone present. "Ever since I got this slapped onto my wrist." He pointed to the Omnitrix.

"I've been up against some of my enemies for literal years, but nothing like that." Kim recalled.

"Well it wouldn't be the first alien we fought." Ron said, referring to Warhok and Warmonga, with Rufus nodding in agreement.

"Oh, I can guarantee that any alien you guys have ever went up against is _nothing_ compared to him." Ben said.

"What about Modula and the Mutradi?" Rex questioned. "Those guys we're pretty hardcore."

"For once, I agree with Rex." Lance added. "The Mutradi we're savage monsters; they almost wiped out Galaluna. I can't think of anything worse than that."

"Yeah the Mutradi we're tough, no question." Ben continued. "But Vilgax is pure evil. The Mutradi may have conquered planets, but he's _destroyed_ them. He's got an empire that's centuries old and an army of loyal followers; not including all his robots."

That one statement took the group by surprise. "Wait, you're serious?" Zak questioned. "He's actually destroyed planets!?"

"Yep." Ben nodded. "He's the most dangerous enemy I've ever faced. And I've gone up against pretty much _every_ type of bad guy!"

The group looked toward each other with wide eyes and concern.

"He's really that bad?" Illana asked in a somewhat frightened tone. She may not have seen Vilgax, but she already seemed pretty scared of him.

"Worse than you can imagine." Ben confirmed.

The leader of the Avengers spoke up for the first time after taking all this in. "Alright, if he's that dangerous than we can't take any chances with him. What kind of powers does he got?"

"All these years he's been dabbling in all sorts of crazy stuff. Like draining and absorbing powers from other aliens, heck he even became a literal _god_ at one point! But all that power's long gone."

That statement didn't sit well with the group. Even if he no longer had that power, the fact that he actually became a god was unsettling enough.

"So what powers does he have currently?" Lance questioned.

"Best guess his natural stuff." Ben answered. "He's strong, like insanely strong. He's also good with hand-to-hand combat, and he's a tactical genius."

"The attack we defeated does seem to confirm that fact." Octus spoke up as he held the head of a deactivated drone and had been shifting through its memory banks. "He attacked the palace, the main governing body of Galaluna, first and then cut off communications to prevent them from calling help. It would stand to reason that if we did not arrive, the next phase of the attack would have been to commence a worldwide invasion. Without a leader, the rest of the planetary forces would have been in disarray and would have been unable to perform a coordinated assault."

"I don't think so." Ben disagreed. "If he wanted to do that, he could have used his ship to completely destroy this castle and the entire city surrounding it. I think maybe he was probably testing Galaluna's defenses."

"Testing us?" The King of Galaluna questioned.

"Like I said, he's a tactical genius. He learns." Ben explained.

"But why would he attack us?" The King questioned once more. "What would he gain from this?"

"That's right, he's from your universe." Lance pointed out, though his tone sounded a bit more accusatory. "Why come to this one?"

The rest of the young heroes, Illana in particular, took note of Lance's tone and we're a bit disturbed by it; but Illana decided not to argue right now and just asked Ben a a less accusing question.

"What I think Lance is asking is, how is Vilgax here now?"

"I don't know." Ben answered honestly. "He's an enigma. Whenever I think he's after something, it turns out he's got something else planned. The only thing I know for certain he's been after my Omnitrix since I got it more than six years ago."

"I can see why he'd want it." Zak said. "You got what a few hundred thousand aliens in that watch? And we've seen you use it, imagine what he can do with it."

"Imagine what an army can do with it." Ben pointed out. "He's been trying to get the watch so he can replicate its powers and build an army of Omnitrix-users and conquer my whole universe."

"Okay now _that's_ a scary thought." Kim pointed out.

"An army of evil Bens?" Ron exclaimed, misinterpreting what Ben said. "No way we can handle that." Rufus meanwhile shivered behind Ron's neck out of fear.

Jake cracked his knuckles. "Well what are we waiting for? Lets get on the Quinjet, blast that giant ship of his out of the sky, and take out Mr. high and mighty!"

"I'm all for that!" Rex agreed eagerly. "Lets see what this guy's got against all of us."

"Guys trust me on this one." Ben told the group. "He's not someone you wanna take on in a street fight. Plus us going up there guns blazing is probably what he wants."

"How do you know?" Lance asked.

"Because I've done that before." Ben replied. "And it does not end well."

"What makes you think he'd be expecting all of us?" Kim asked. "I mean we're all from different universes and all that."

"Would he be expecting us?" Danny questioned as he turned to the robot of the group. "Octus, do those drones have some kind of monitors or something?"

"Yes." Octus confirmed. "These drones do posses an ability to record what they see, and broadcast that to another source. Most likely being Vilgax's ship."

"Which means he's seen our fight, and he knows we're here." Danny realized. "But he also knows you're here." He looked toward Ben. "How can we expect him to reply to that?"

"He's many things, but being predictable isn't one of them." Ben replied. "He could come down here himself to try and take the watch, or he could launch another army."

The King of Galaluna had a stern look on his face. "We just rebuilt our home after it fell to one tyrant, I won't let it fall to another. Once communications are restored, I'll our rally our planet's forces."

"Daddy…" Illana began. "I think it maybe be best if you let us handle Vilgax."

That took the King by surprise.

"I have to agree with Illana on this one, your majesty." Lance pointed out. "The capital of the planet almost fell and that was from just a small wave, according to Ben."

"But we can't just stand by and do nothing!" The King exclaimed.

"Then don't." Danny said. "Protect your world. Tell your kingdom to be ready but don't go picking a fight, especially from someone you don't know anything about. I learned that one the hard way."

The King appeared to be thinking all this over. Galaluna fell to the Mutradi, but that was because their leader knew their planet's weaknesses and knew exactly where to strike. Vilgax knew nothing of Galaluna, but all the things he just heard about him, should he listen to the Avengers?

It was almost as if Ben read his mind as he spoke next. "Your highness, I've seen what you guys can do. Your soldiers are good, and I know you just want to protect your planet and people. But trust me on this one; if you go and pick a fight with Vilgax right now, you _will_ loose. I know him; he's is absolutely ruthless, he won't hesitate to destroy your whole planet and bring your entire civilization to extinction. Let us handle him."

Those words from Ben appeared to have an effect on the King. It would indeed be wise to listen to someone who knew the enemy better than you did. Besides that, his daughter trusted her teammates, and that was enough for him to trust them as well.

He sighed. "Very well. But if you need our help, don't hesitate to ask."

"Of course." Danny nodded as he turned to his team. "Lets go." They all nodded and walked out the main hallway and outside.

* * *

Once outside, they saw once again the war-torn landscape of their recent battle. Well at least it was contained to this one area, it could have been much worse.

"So what's the plan?" Kim asked.

"I say we take Vilgax down now before he rears his ugly head again." Rex said. "He is ugly, right?" He never saw him before.

"Very." Ben nodded. "He gave me nightmares as a kid."

"If that's true I _really_ don't wanna see him now." Ron shivered along with Rufus who scurried into his owner's jacket pocket.

"Okay, that's enough." Lance got right down to business. "But Rex is right, we should strike now before Vilgax attacks again. I say we form Titan and launch a full-scale attack on his ship."

"I'm all for that!" Jake raised his arm, ever eager for a fight.

"Guys weren't you listening back there?" Kim recalled. "Going up there guns blazing is probably what Vilgax wants."

"But he won't expect something like Titan." Illana replied. Kim and Danny looked to Illana in surprise, and the princess knew why. "You guys now I'm not a fan of violence, but I'm also not a fan of watching my home get attacked. If we strike now we can stop him."

"And I'd be all for that." Ben began. "But we don't know why Vilgax came here or what he wants."

"I thought he wanted your watch." Zak said.

"But he didn't know I'd be here in the first place." Ben responded. "Why would he come to Galaluna and attack it if he wasn't expecting me to be here?"

"To conquer it?" Jake asked. "I mean isn't that what guys like him do?"

"Vilgax wouldn't conquer a world just for the heck of it." Ben said. "He's evil, but there's always a reason behind his motives. He came here for something, and I want to know what it is before we charge in blindly, even if we have Titan."

"You don't want to take _any_ chances with him, even with a near unstoppable juggernaut like Titan?" Danny asked Ben.

"Danny, if you fought him as much as I have, you'd understand."

The leader of the Avengers knew to trust his team. While Ben has proven to be arrogant sometimes, this was one time he got serious and if Vilgax was really that dangerous, then maybe caution is the best course of action.

"Alright then." Danny began. "We'll split into groups of five and patrol the area. Maintain contact and don't engage until something happens."

"So what, we just wait for him to attack again?" Lance questioned.

"Danny and Ben are right Lance." Octus told him. "Ben has more experience with Vilgax than any one of us, and Danny is our leader. If they say we need to take the precautions then we should."

"Everyone here has made valid points." Illana said. "But I don't want to take any chances either. I'll listen to Ben on this."

Lance knew he couldn't change Illana's mind when it was set on a goal, especially when it came to her people and responsibilities. So he sighed and relented. "Fine."

Danny nodded. "Okay; Kim with me, Ben and Jake, Rex and Octus, Lance and Illana, Zak and Ron. Let's move."

Illana and Lance activated their respective armors as Danny changed into his Ghost form; Jake assumed his form as the American Dragon while Ben activated his Omnitrix and turned into Stinkfly. The groups went out in five separate directions with Rex forming his Rex-Ride and riding along with Octus running by his side; Danny picked up Kim by the shoulders and flew off while Stinkfly and Jake flew off with Lance and Illana in another direction, while Zak and Ron just walked away, remaining closer to the castle.

However, what no one noticed was at least a hundred yards away from a hilltop, someone was observing them. This someone was Psyphon. He saw and heard the whole conversation with his advanced binoculars and couldn't help but grin menacingly.

"Hmm, an impressive strategy, but also very predictable." He activated a communications device on his wrist that patched him to his master's ship. "Launch four drones at these locations. It is time to begin phase two."

* * *

Stinkfly and Jake both flew around the east-most perimeter near the royal palace and have so far seen nothing. The same however could not be said of Jake's nose.

"Ugh gross!" The American Dragon plugged his snout. "Couldn't you pick an alien that _doesn't_ smell like two week old pizza?!"

"Sorry." Stinkfly apologized.

Jake shook his head and got serious. "But seriously, you that scared of this Vilgax guy?"

"If you fought him as many times as I had, you'd be to." Stinkfly replied.

"I guess that…" Jake stopped in mid-air as his ears picked up something. Stinkfly turned around and looked at him with concern.

"Jake, you alright?"

The flying red dragon's head then shot up as did Stinkfly and they saw a large flaming object falling the sky in their direction at incredible speeds.

"Yo we got company!" Jake exclaimed with wide eyes as he and Stinkfly flew out of the way just before the falling object crashed hard on the ground where they we're previously hovering.

The dust settled around the crater to reveal what appeared to be a large orange cylinder-like object. However it began to shift as three leg-like objects fell out from its end and it stood up while arms came from its side and its head shot up from its top; revealing the object to be yet another 40-foot-tall drone that attacked before.

"Oh not this thing again." Stinkfly groaned just as the robot looked up and a pair of energy-gun-like devices opened up from its shoulders and it fired gatling-gun-laser-beams at the flying duo, forcing them to split and avoid them.

As they flew, Jake took out his Avengers ID card and attempted to make contact with the rest of the team. "Hey guys, we got another super-size bot here!"

" _You too?!"_ Kim's voice questioned on the other side of the line.

* * *

Elsewhere; Kim back flipped to avoid some laser fire from the palm of another 40-foot-tall drone that was near her location. It marched closer toward her, but Danny Phantom flew in from the side and blasted a powerful Ecto-beam at its side; causing it to stumble back slightly before it straightened itself out and shot its shoulder guns toward the airborne Danny.

The Phantom hero flew upward to avoid the blasts as the giant drone marched in pursuit of him, giving Kim some time to catch her breath as she accessed her comns as well.

"Okay two drones, who else is stuck fighting these guys?"

* * *

"We got one here to!" Rex answered on the comns as he rode on his Rex-Ride around a large hill some distance away from yet another 40-foot-tall drone that kept firing at Octus with its laser palms as the Galaunian robot ran at super speeds, literally running circles around the large robot.

This kept it distracted long enough for Rex to ride up the hill he was near and kick it up to max throttle, while the front end of his build opened up to reveal a battering-ram-like object which was useful as he flew off the summit of the hill and at the chest of the robot, knocking it down.

As Rex flew in the air above the falling robot, almost in slow motion, he retracted his build and landed on the ground with a roll before standing up just as the giant tripod robot crashed on its back on the ground. Octus joined him.

Before the two could celebrate, the robot made loud noises from its joints as it began to stand back up.

"Is it just me, or is this thing tougher than last time?" Rex questioned.

"Its not just you." Octus replied as he scanned the robot when it finished standing up. "Its armor seems to be made of a stronger material and its weapons are more powerful."

The large robot faced the duo and shot more powerful beams from its palms at them, causing Rex to roll out of the way while Octus moved at his usual super speed.

* * *

Zak was flung back slightly from the force of one blast toward the wall of a ruined building, causing him to groan slightly. There was a fourth identical large drone that marched menacingly toward him and locked onto him with its optics. Zak quickly took out his Claw and launched the grappler attached to the Hand of Tsul 'Kalu to the rooftop and quickly pull himself up as the robot fired and hit the ground right when Zak left it.

He stood up on the roof on equal height with the robot, but before it could do anything, it heard the sound of a martial artist yelling and turned to see Ron running toward it as his blue Mystic Monkey aura activate as he jumped in the air, flipped and delivered both his feet onto the machine's chest, causing it to stumble back quite a bit right as Rex landed and took a combat stance with Rufus on his shoulder mirroring his stance.

"Yep, cue the evil destructive robot." Ron said in a deadpanned tone.

Zak accessed his comns to communicate with the others. "Illana, Lance, you guys doing alright? You got a robot return to?" He didn't get an answer, leaving him confused and concerned. "Hello? Guys? Guys, do you read me?!" Still no answer. "Something's not right."

* * *

Lance and Illana, still both in their respective armors, stood at one spot as they saw explosions and signs of battle in four separate locations.

"The second wave of attack?" Lance questioned.

"I don't know." Illana tried to communicate through her armor to the rest of the team. "Ben, is Vilgax here?" There was no answer. "Hello? Ben? Kim? Danny? Rex? Anyone?!"

"Our communications are cut off!" Lance realized. "I can't reach Octus, or anyone else!"

Right after that sentence was said, both the Corus and Manus armor deactivated, exposing Illana and Lance respectively, much to their shock.

"What?!" Lance questioned as he looked at himself in shock.

"Our armor's not working?! How is that possible!?" Illana exclaimed.

"That would be my doing."

Both the Princess of Galaluna and her protector turned around to see Psyphon hovering above them with a sly smirk on his face.

"Who are you?!" Lance demanded as he stepped protectively in front of Illana.

"I am Psyphon." He introduced with a formal bow. "The reason why you're armor no longer works is due to a small electro-magnetic-pulse I just activated. I come on behalf of my lord and master, Vilgax."

Illana was caught by surprise while Lance intensified his glare at the slim and black-clad alien's direction. "We don't have the Omnitrix, Ben Tennyson is not with us."

"I am well aware of that." Psyphon responded. "I am not here for the Omnitrix, at least not yet. I am here for you… Princess Illana of Galaluna."

Now both Lance and Illana we're caught by surprise, clearly not expecting that. "How do you my name?" the princess asked.

Psyphon smirked. "Is it not the first rule of warfare to learn the identities of one's enemies?"

"But why are you here?" Illana asked. "Why is Vilgax attacking my home? We've done nothing to him! What do you want with us?"

"How did you even come here? You're not from our universe." Lance pointed out as well.

"The answer to that is not something you need to know." Psyphon said. "Now Princess, if you would be so kind as to come with me?" He offered his hand, almost like a gentleman, but Lance still didn't get out of his way.

"She's not going anywhere." Lance declared. "Armor or not, you'll have to go through me to get to her."

This actually earned a smirk from Psyphon. "As you wish." He extended his palm and blasted a beam of red energy at Lance, sending him rolling across the ground.

"Lance!" Illana exclaimed with worry as she ran toward him and tried to help him up. He held his chest as he could feel the pressure and pain from that blast.

"Princess Illana, you will be coming with me one way or another." Psyphon said as both his hands pulsed with red energy.

* * *

Danny flew up and around to avoid the continuous laser fire of the drone's shoulder cannons. While he kept it distracted, Kim jumped up all the way to its right shoulder, courtesy of the enchantments from her Battle Suit. Once she was there she delivered a chop to slice the gun off. The drone noticed her presence just as Kim jumped over it's head and landed both her feet on the second shoulder-gun, crushing it.

The large robot however was quick enough to grab Kim in its palm. And begin crushing her.

"Danny! Now!"

"On it!" Danny turned intangible and flew in at high speeds into the robot. Nothing happened at first, but bursts of green energy could be seen from inside before the robot's head was blown off from the inside of its body from an ecto-energized explosion, with Danny flying out of the smoke. It began to fall over as it released its grip on Kim who jumped off and rolled on the ground before it crashed.

Danny joined her shortly after. "That was too easy."

"You're right." Kim agreed. "I think we've been set up."

* * *

Octus formed a bubble-shield with his body around Rex to block all the laser fire from both the drone's shoulder guns and palm lasers. Rex groaned a bit in annoyance.

"We can't get close to it like this."

"Maybe you can't." Octus said as he lifted his orb-body with Rex inside, still protecting him from the laser blasts, and hovered closer to the robot. They we're so close they we're at the robot's chest.

Just before the robot could retaliate, Octus removed his shield-body from Rex as he formed his BFS and impaled the robot. Octus grabbed Rex by the shoulder and pulled him straight up, along with the imbedded BFS, it wasn't too much longer before the whole robot's top half was sliced vertically in two up to its head. Octus flew up with Rex just before the robot exploded.

"Man I love blowing stuff up." Rex said with a smirk.

"Don't celebrate yet, I still can't reach Lance or Illana." Octus informed.

Rex sighed having a good idea what was going on. "Distraction, anyone?"

* * *

Ron ran across the ground and dodged to avoid the laser fire of the robot he was fighting. Once he was close enough, he jumped straight up to the robot's body and delivered multiple punches and chops to knock the robot back towards the building that Zak was on.

It crashed a bit into the building, this gave Zak the opportunity to run and jump onto the robot's head. He used his claw to pry off the metal on top of it, exposing multiple wires, which he was able to pull out, causing its head to short circuit. It wasn't till a few more seconds that the robot stopped moving entirely and shut down.

Zak then jumped off and used the grappler in his Claw on an exposed part of the robot to lower his descent just as Ron came up to him and he deactivated his aura.

"Aw yeah! We rule! Booyah!" Ron cheered along with Rufus who jumped on Ron's shoulder and pumped his tiny fists up. "Come on Zak, up high!" He wanted to high-five him, but Zak still had a serious look on his face.

"We're not done yet. This was just to keep us busy."

"Busy? From what?" Ron asked.

"Oh how about the fact that our communications have been cut off from two of our teammates?!" Zak reminded.

Ron had a surprised look on his face before he chuckled nervously. "Oh… right. Kinda forgot about that. Heh, heh heh." Rufus simply made a groan as he slapped his own face.

* * *

The fourth 40-foot-tall drone had both its arms up as it shot lasers from its palms as well as its shoulder gatling guns at the flying and evading Jake and Stinkfly. The American Dragon shot several fireballs from his mouth in retaliation as he avoided the robot's attacks, but the flames seemed to have little effect. Ben quickly realized that they needed to end this fight ASAP.

"Jake, blast it straight in its face! I got an idea!" Stinkfly called to him.

"Got it!" Jake nodded as he flew up high to avoid several more lasers. Once he was high enough he made a dive bomb straight down toward the robot's head as he unleashed a large stream of fire right at the robot's face, blinding its optics.

This gave Stinkfly the moment he needed. With the robot distracted, Stinkfly flew right at its legs and underneath its bottom before literally spitting a stream of goo all over its bottom. Once the arguably disgusting task was complete, he flew back up just as the robot had enough of Jake's fire and actually punched the American Dragon out of the air.

Fortunately for Jake, Stinkfly was able to catch him and stabilized him with his own wings.

"Okay… what next?" Jake asked in an irritated tone. "That didn't do anything."

"Try it again at the bottom." Stinkfly told him.

"You want me to shoot fire up his ass?!" Jake questioned as the two split again in the air to avoid more lasers fired in their direction.

"Just do it! Trust me!"

Seeing no other way, Jake sighed as he flew directly at the robot's bottom while Stinkfly flew in the air to keep it distracted. As he did, Jake noticed the smell from the goo all over the bottom.

"Ugh smells worse than the sewers in New York." He plugged his nose before he shot fire as Ben told him to. The moment the flames made contact with the goo, it had literal explosive results.

Jake had to force himself back from the explosion just as the entire bottom half of the robot went up. It blasted straight upward for a moment before falling down on the ground hard and shutting down.

"Dude!" Jake exclaimed as he flew up to Stinkfly. "That was awesome! I can almost overlook the bad smell. We should call that move the Stink Bomb!"

"Name moves later!" Stinkfly said as he pressed the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and transformed into Jetray. "We got meet up with the others. Lance and Illana might be in serious trouble."

Jake understood. "Okay, party's not over yet."

* * *

Psyphon continued to hover in mid-air as he shot several red energy blasts from his hands at Lance who rolled and took cover behind some rocks and debris. Without his armor, Lance was at a serious disadvantage, but that didn't mean he was helpless he just needed a distraction.

That distraction came in the form of Illana as she jumped Psyphon from behind and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Get away from him!"

Psyphon struggled as he tried to pull her off from behind. "Let go!"

Before Psyphon could do anything else, Lance came rushing in and delivered a right hook straight to Psyphon's face, causing him to stumble back but he was quick to steady himself as he rubbed his sore jaw and scowled at Lance who, despite his injury, stood in front of Illana.

"As I said, I won't let you take her." Lance declared.

Illana noticed the wound on Lance's chest from Psyphon's previous attack and seemed concerned by it, but tried to muster a look of defiance as she glared at Psyphon who noticed the look on her face, causing him to smirk.

"What are you smiling at?" Illana questioned.

"That's the thing with you 'hero-types'." Psyphon said. "You are more than willing to put your own lives on the line, but you seem to value the lives of others more, especially those close to you."

Psyphon shot a pair of red beams from his eyes at the ground where the duo was standing. Illana was blown to the side while Lance was sent upward, but before he could fall Psyphon shot a large red beam from both his hands at Lance striking and shocking him as it hit.

Lance yelled in pain and agony and Illana could only look in shock, borderline horror as it finally stopped and Lance fell on the ground.

"No! Lance!" She tried to rush to him, but she never got very far as Psyphon quickly appeared in front of her and delivered a punch to her stomach, which was enough to knock the wind out of her as she fell in his arms.

Lance grunted in pain as he tried to muster a hateful glare towards the grey-skinned alien carrying the unconscious princess. "Get your hands… off her…" Lance grunted as he tried to stand up.

"Oh, you're still conscious." Psyphon noted as he carried Illana over his shoulder. "Hmm, you're stronger than I thought. But not strong enough."

"Hey!"

Several green energy beams, fire blasts, and white electric bolts shot around the area near Psyphon as the rest of the Avengers either came running or flying in via their own method. He soon found himself circled by most of them with Danny aiming an ecto-charged palm in his direction, Rex doing the same with the Slam Cannon while Jetray hovered above him with energized eyes at the ready; Octus, Jake, Ron, and Kim made combat stances as they surrounded Psyphon while Zak came towards Lance and tried to help him up.

"Psyphon!" Jetray exclaimed in anger.

"Hello Tennyson, its been quite some time, hasn't it?" Psyphon greeted.

"Put Illana down, now!" Jetray demanded.

"You really should listen to em skinny." Rex advised.

Psyphon looked around. "So these are the famous Avengers, I've heard so much about. How… intriguing."

That took most of the group by surprise. "You've heard of us? How?" Kim questioned.

The grin on Psyphon's face was both cryptic and menacingly. "You'll learn soon enough." As he said that, no one seemed to notice that Rufus had crawled up onto Psyphon's black robe. He quickly pressed a button on wrist-device causing both him and Illana to disappear in a flash of light.

"No!" Danny exclaimed as the group tried to rush in but they we're too late. Both Psyphon and Illana we're gone.

"Where are they? Where'd they go?!" Ron looked around as the group set down on the ground, right as Jetray turned back into Ben.

"I don't know! I can't see them anywhere!" Not even Jake's dragon eyes could pick up a trail.

"They must have teleported, most likely back to the main ship." Octus assumed.

"Ugh!" The group turned around to see Lance out of Zak's grip and on the ground, on his hands and knees.

"Lance, come on. Don't push it!" Zak tried to advise as Octus came towards Lance's side.

The young corporal was seething with frustration and anger, so much so that he began to pound his fist on the ground repeatedly. "Damn it! Damn it!" He repeated with each punch. He was supposed to protect her, that was an assignment given to him by the king himself, and yet he failed.

Most of the young Avengers looked towards Lance in sympathy, knowing what he was probably thinking. Ben, while also having sympathy toward his comrade, looked up toward the sky in great concern. One of his teammates and friends was now in the clutches of his worst enemy.

 **Done.**

 **Sorry again for the wait, I hope this chapter is to your liking. So it would seem that Psyphon has successfully kidnapped Illana, but for what purpose? What is Vilgax's goal here? However, they also picked up a certain hitchhiker upon teleportation, a certain naked mole rat…. That could be good sign, provided Vilgax doesn't find the poor creature.**

 **What will happen next? Find out with Part 3 coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. Once more, sorry for the wait. I have a busy schedule with work and school, and other stories. I plan on updating at least once a month, but I make no promises.**

 **One thing I want to say before I start. To my guest reviewers, particularly Malcior the Bad, I would be more appreciative if you actually created your own Fanfiction profile and reviewed with that, that way I can actually respond to you, and to PM me if you have any questions.**

 **There is one thing I want to make absolutely clear. This is MY OWN series and I want to keep it as original as possible; I may borrow plot-points** **from the MCU or from moments in shows like "Justice League Unlimited", "Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes", or "Young Justice" but I am not making it an exact copy of anything; otherwise the story just gets bland.**

 **So anyway, with that out of the way, let us get started**

 **Part 3**

Illana groaned as her eyes slowly began to open. She wanted to rub her face to clear out the drowsiness but felt something restraining her arms as well as her legs. Her eyes shot open and she got a good look at her predicament.

The Princess of Galaluna was being held in a ring-like object suspended above the floor. Her arms and legs spread out as they we're held by some form of energy restraints. The room she was in was quite large, most likely built for someone much larger than herself. She groaned as she struggled, but she was unable to get loose.

"Awake, are we?"

Illana stopped to look in front of her to see Psyphon floating towards her and holding a familiar device in his hand.

"My armor!" She exclaimed in shock.

Psyphon had indeed held the golden watch that was Illana's Corus armor in his hand. "Ah yes, it is rather intriguing, isn't it?" He observed it with interest. "It carries a very unique design to it, much sleeker and more maneuverable than those standard Manus armors."

"Give that back to me!" Illana demanded.

"You are in no position to make demands, princess."

This came from a new voice as a large figure began to walk out of the shadows. Once it stepped into the light, Illana gave an audible gasp at the sight of such a monstrous being. He was at least twice, if not three times, her own height. He carried a large sword sheathed behind his back. His tentacled-beard didn't help but make her unsettling. But what was the most frightening about this being was his eyes; those red eyes, those we're the eyes of someone who has no remorse or mercy whatsoever, the eyes of a monster.

"You're… you're Vilgax." Illana could only guess, but the appearance of such a monster did seem to fit Ben's description from earlier.

"You are correct." The alien tyrant confirmed. "And you are Princess Illana of this pitiful kingdom."

Despite the appearance of this terrifying individual, Illana tried to put on a brave face. "Why are you doing this? What has Galaluna ever done to you?!"

"Does a humanoid need a reason to crush an insect beneath his feet?" Vilgax responded. "The truth is, I despise weakness, and your planet is filled to the brim with such an infection."

"Please." Illana tried to plead. "We only just now recovered from one tyrant, we don't need another."

"You consider me a tyrant?" The warlord questioned. "I am merely following the nature of all things."

"Nature?" The imprisoned Princess wondered out loud.

"The unspoken nature of this or any universe is survival of the fittest." Vilgax began to explain. "The strong are always in power, while the weak are nothing more than stepping stones. Empires are built upon the bones of both enemy and fallen ally alike. It is as you said, your planet has already fallen at the hands of monstrous savages, I on the other hand shall bring your world back from such weakness, by making it a part of my own empire!"

"You think attacking us is helping us?!" Illana questioned in both anger and fear. "Who are you to decide what's best for us!?"

Vilgax silenced her as his own face came less than an inch from her, his red eyes glaring deep at her, causing whatever defiance she had to face away into absolute fear.

"You could not even begin to imagine what drives me." Vilgax told her. "Your world will have two choices. They can bow to me and thrive under my rule and protection, or they can resist, and I won't hesitate to wipe that pitiful planet from the face of existence!"

Illana gasped at that. She had heard from Ben that this conqueror had indeed destroyed whole planets, but to actually hear it from his own mouth? And one look into his eyes told her that not only did he have the power to do so, but he would do it without a second thought and not even shed a tear.

"You're a monster."

"I am indeed." Vilgax straightened himself up, he turned around and was about to walk away when Illana called out to him again.

"You won't get away with this! You will be stopped!"

Surprisingly, Vilgax gave a slight chuckle as he turned around and glanced back at the imprisoned Illana. "You believe Tennyson and his newfound friends, these 'Avengers', will stop me?"

"I know they will." Illana told him with determination and faith evident in her voice. "You're not the first tyrant we've defeat. Plus, you couldn't even beat Ben when he was only ten-years-old." She smirked slightly. "What makes you think you can beat him now, especially since he's got more friends to help him out?"

The tone in her voice did not sit well with Vilgax as it did indeed remind him of the Omnitrix-user he's been battling for years. "Let them come. If they are foolish enough to try." He turned down toward his lackey. "Psyphon, find what you can from that armor of hers?"

"Yes lord Vilgax." Psyphon bowed as he and his master left the chambers, leaving Illana alone.

As Illana tried to desperately think of a way to escape her bindings, she didn't seem to notice she was not alone in this holding facility. A certain pink rodent scurried along the wall and heard everything that was said. Rufus had a look of determination and was not about to let this warlord get away with all that he's done.

* * *

 _Galaluna_

Lance grunted as he forced himself up on the doorway of the Quinjet, trying to get in, only to be held back by both Kim and Rex.

"Come on! Let me go!" Lance struggled against them.

"Lance you are in no shape for this!" Kim told him as she had a hard time holding him back.

"She's right man, you just got zapped by some alien lackey! What makes you think you can take on his boss?!" Rex added.

"I don't care, I'm saving Illana!" Lance continued to push against them, but Danny quickly phased through them, causing all three to shiver as he landed in front of the group.

"Okay… never do that again!" Kim told her leader.

"Sorry." He turned back towards the Galalunian soldier. "Lance do you even have a plan? You really think this small jet is going to get even close to that massive ship!?"

"I don't care! I'm still going!" Lance tried to push forward but was stopped when not only Octus stood in his way but also Ben had put a hand on his shoulder.

"Lance trust me. Even if you weren't hurt, you don't stand a chance against Vilgax, not alone." Ben told them.

"They're right Lance." Octus added. "Rushing into danger is not going to help Illana, I'm worried about her to, which is why it's probably best to listen to rest of the team, Ben especially who actually knows Vilgax."

Lance's features grimaced as he knew deep down that they were right. Illana wouldn't want him to endanger himself further by jumping into the base of an enemy he knew nothing about. This would endanger her more than help. He lowered his head.

"So what are we supposed to do?"

"I'm thinking." Ben tried to come up with a plan.

"Hey uh guys! We got a problem!"

The rest of the Avengers came down to meet up with Ron as he looked all over his body with Jake and Zak near him.

"What is it? What's going on?" Danny questioned. He was shocked when Ron came rushing up this face with a panicked expression.

"WHERE'S RUFUS!?"

"Whoa, whoa Ron! Calm down!" Kim tried to calm her boyfriend.

"That's what he's' worried about? His pet?" Lance questioned towards Jake.

"Hey, if it were your dog or something you'd be upset to." Jake tried to defend his friend, though he did silently agree that Ron was acting somewhat overdramatic.

Ron, still in his panicking stage quickly rushed toward the black-and-white-haired young man. "Zak you got mind powers! Can't you find Rufus?!"

"Unless he's related to the Loch Ness Monster, no!" Zak responded. "My power only works on Cryptids, remember?!"

As Ron continued to have his panic attack, Kim tried to think about where Rufus could possibly have gotten to. The only time the naked mole rat was _not_ with Ron was…. On a mission! Her eyes slowly widened when that realization soon came to mind.

"Uh… you guys don't think he'd hitched a ride on Psyphon to rescue Illana, don't you?"

Everyone shared surprised expressions with Ron's looking even more panicked. "Oh he totally did! My buddy's on a alien warship! WE GOTTA GET UP THERE NOW!"

He was about to rush up only to be stopped by both Rex and Jake.

"Whoa, where we're you when he tried to stop Lance from doing the exact same thing!?" Rex questioned.

"That's my buddy up there!" Ron tried to squeeze through in a similar fashion as before, only for Jake and Rex to hold him up there.

"And you think rushing up there's gonna help!?" Jake questioned. "I can't believe _I'm_ the cautious one here."

"They're right, we can't rush into this." Danny told the team, but Ben stepped up with a hand on his chin.

"Or maybe we can." He began to contemplate.

"Uh Ben… what are you thinking right now?" Kim wondered.

"Okay, Vilgax kidnapped Illana, why?" Ben began. "I can think of two reasons. One, she's the princess, he's trying to gain some kind of leverage. Second is that he knows we're all here, including me, so…"

"You're saying Illana's the bait." Lance said.

"Bingo." Ben answered.

"So it's a trap." Danny assumed.

"Unless…" Ron began to think. "He wants us to _think_ it's a trap."

"What do you mean?" Octus asked.

"See if he knows that _we know_ it's a trap, he must think we won't fall for it. So, if we _do_ fall for it, _he'll_ be the one caught off-guard!" Ron surmised.

Many of the Avengers had expressions of both confusion and surprise on their faces, while Kim simply rolled her eyes.

"Ron, we tried the same thing with Drakken and it got us into that little trap-trap of his, remember?" She reminded

"And if someone like Drakken saw through it, I'm pretty sure Vilgax will to." Ben added.

Ron groaned as he face-palmed. However, it did have the leader of the Avengers thinking before an idea soon came to his mind.

"Unless… what if he didn't see it?"

Everyone turned toward Danny. "What do you mean if he doesn't see it?" Lance questioned.

Danny smirked as he simply turned invisible. "I mean, what if he literally doesn't see us coming? Like we're invisible."

"Hey that's right!" Zak pointed out. "You can turn the whole Quinjet invisible _and_ intangible! We could just faze right in!"

This seemed to get the rest of the team elated.

"Dude, that could actually work." Rex stated with a grin.

"Not a bad idea!" Kim agreed

"Yo let's do it! Invading the invaders!" Jake began to perform his iteration of 'The Robot'.

Even Ben seemed to agree. "There's no way Vilgax would see something like that coming. It's brilliant."

Lance of all people actually gave something resembling a smile before turning to the robot of the team. "Octus, can you track Illana's position on that ship?"

"Certainly." Octus confirmed. "Well I'm at least able to track armor, though I have no idea if it's still with Illana or not."

"We'll worry about that when we get up there." Zak said. "So what's the plan?"

"Alright, first we fly up and get inside." Danny began. "Second, we'll split into groups. One to get Illana, the other to take on Vilgax."

"I'll be part of the team to take him on." Ben said immediately. "I know Vilgax and I know how he fights."

"If Ben's fighting him, so am I!" Rex joined in as well.

"Count me in to." Jake agreed.

"Alright; Me, Ben, Jake, and Rex will fight Vilgax." Danny continued. "Lance, take Kim, Ron, Octus, and Zak and find Illana. If we're lucky, we can stop him before he launches another attack on this planet."

"Then let's get going. Illana's waiting for us." Lance said as everyone began to board the Quinjet with Danny taking the controls.

"Don't worry Lance, we'll get your girlfriend back." Rex joked as everyone sat down and began to buckle up.

"I know but…" Lance's eyes widened once he caught the joke. "She's _not_ my girlfriend!"

"Uh huh, sure she's not." Jake cracked.

"Yeah I'm sure there's no love fest going on there." Kim joked as well.

Lance grumbled as everyone else laughed while Danny started up the Quinjet. Its engines roared before it shot straight up and into the sky.

"Hang on! We're coming Rufus!" Ron shouted.

* * *

 _Vilgax's Ship_

Illana continued to struggle against her bindings. One could wonder what the point of it was since there was nothing she could do. Truth was she knew that it was pointless; these bindings we're made from energy so there was nothing to break, she didn't have her armor to bust out either, so it was just to serve as a good distraction to take her mind off the bleakness of her situation. Ben wasn't exaggerating about Vilgax in the slightest, he really was a monster.

"How can anyone be so cruel?" She questioned to herself.

Of course, it wasn't just that she was questioning, it was also her current predicament as this wasn't the first time this sort of thing happened. How often was it that Illana was in danger and had to depend on her friends to rescue her? She was even sent to Earth when the Mutradi invaded and spent more than a year there while her people suffered at Modula's hands. When she was part of Titan, she wasn't so helpless, but when she was alone… After becoming part of a team, she thought that wouldn't be a problem anymore. It would appear that she was wrong.

"Why am I so helpless all the time?" She honestly felt like crying but felt a nuzzle against her face and looked to see Rufus trying to comfort her.

"Thanks Rufus I…" Her eyes widened in realization. "Rufus! How… where… How did you get here?!"

Rufus gave some chirps as he tried to answer in his own way with a smile before saying how he heard everything. "Vilgax… very bad."

"You don't have to tell me that." Illana agreed. "Now, find a way to get me out of here."

Rufus nodded before scurrying down her body and jumping down to the bottom of the ring and began to pry off the metal. Fortunately, it wasn't strong enough as the naked mole rat pried off a tiny piece to expose some wires. "Hmmm." He rubbed his chin before shrugging and actually bit down on the wires.

This action caused Rufus to be electrocuted to the point where one could see his skeleton. However, this also caused the energy restraints that we're holding Illana to vanish causing her to fall to the ground. She landed on her feet but buckled down a bit as she was being held up somewhat high. Rufus stopped being zapped as he dizzily fell back and was caught in Illana's hands.

"Thank you, Rufus. I'll be sure to give you an extra treat when we get home." The princess promised. The Naked Mole Rat, who was covered in suit, gave a weak smile and a thumbs up to Illana. She then turned serious. "Now, how do we get out of here."

Illana ran, with Rufus still in her hands, towards where she saw Vilgax leave previously. She found a door which opened automatically, only to reveal two humanoid drones guarding the entrance. They turned around and pointed their lasers at her. Illana ducked as they fired before ramming her shoulder into one and knocked it down. While still holding Rufus in one hand she picked up the laser from the downed drone in her other hand and shot at the second one. That drone was quickly disabled before she pointed the gun down at the head of the first drone she knocked down and disabled that as well with a few laser shots.

Rufus had recovered in that time frame as he squired up to Illana's shoulder and gave an impressed smile. "Nice."

"Thanks. Come on, let's go. I got to find my armor, and hopefully…. Not run into Vilgax."

That part made Rufus gulp nervously as Illana made her way down the hall of the alien warship.

* * *

The Quinjet soared through the clouds and was ready to break into space. "Okay, I need someone to take the controls while I work." Danny said as he stood up.

"I'm on it." Zak quickly came over and took the controls of the Quinjet and resumed its course.

"Weapons systems ready." Kim relayed as she sat at the seat next to Zak and had a targeting computer come up online.

"Alright, this might feel a little weird for everyone." Danny Phantom warned as he placed his hands down on the floor and began to extend his own powers over the whole Quinjet.

The whole group looked around at the ship and themselves as they saw the Quinjet turn invisible as well as their own bodies. Right as the Quinjet entered space and Vilgax's own warship came into view the Avengers' primary transport had completely turned invisible as well as intangible.

"Whoa, anyone else feeling a little wireded out, here?" Jake questioned as he tried to look at his own invisible body.

"Yeah a little light headed myself." Rex said as he tried to sit back on the chair while keeping his own eyes closed thinking it might help ease off the oncoming nausea.

"I feel I like lost weight, and not in a good way." Ron pointed out.

"Eh, its just like Big Chill or Ghostfreak for me again." Ben shrugged.

"Alright lets focus." Lance told the group. "Octus, where's Illana?"

"I'm trying to locate her armor's signal now." Octus answered. "But again, I don't know if she still has it, we can find the armor but maybe not Illana herself."

"Alright." Lance thought that was better than nothing. "Have they noticed us yet?"

"Radar's clear." Kim responded as she looked at said radar.

"And I don't see any lasers shot at us, I think we're good." Zak reported as well.

"Great but maybe we can hurry." Danny strained a bit. "I don't have a whole lot of practice with this sort of thing."

"I think I found the Corus armor's location!" Octus informed.

"Where is it?" Lance asked urgently.

"I'm uploading the coordinates into the Quinjet's mainframe right now." Octus replied as he wirelessly transferred the data.

"I got it!" Zak found. "Hang on I'm flying us straight in!" He pushed the controls hard and the invisible-intangible Quinjet soared at high speeds directly toward the alien warship.

* * *

Illana sneaked around the hallway, staying particularly close to the wall, still holding the blaster she acquired from the destroyed drone. Rufus was on her shoulder before he squired down her body and across the floor to peep down a turn to see if there were any guards. He saw none and turned around to motion for her to follow.

She turned the corner and gave a sigh. "This ship is like one big maze. It would be a lot more helpful if I had my armor. She looked down to Rufus. "You wouldn't happen to know where it is, would you?"

Rufus rubbed his chin before he squired over to her to sniff her a bit before sniffing the air. Considering Illana wore the armor like a watch, it would make sense that her scent would be on it as well. He then found it and pointed his body the way a dog would in a certain direction.

To say Illana was surprised would be an understatement. "You found my armor?" Rufus nodded enthusiastically. She smiled. "Wow, you are just full of surprises. Lead the way."

Rufus gave a salute before running down the hall with Illana following close behind.

* * *

Psyphon had already begun analyzing the watch that would activate into the Corus armor. He looked at it via microscope and was analyzing the circuitry that laid deep inside it.

"Interesting." He began to type information onto a nearby computer. "It works on the same principles as the Manus armor yet carries its own unique features and design, much more advanced."

The computer screen then began to show a three-dimensional image of the watch as well as the activated armor before all the information would start downloading from the ship's computer banks to an outside source.

"With this sort of technology, we are one step closer to our goal. Soon the Master and his newfound allies will be unstoppable!"

Psyphon was about to give off a laugh, but it soon turned into a scream as he saw what appeared to be a large and transparent vehicle fly through the wall in front of him before it flew past him and turned solid; crashing through multiple walls and floors around the laboratory that Psyphon was working on.

* * *

 _Warship's Bridge_

"Warning! Hull breach!" A drone at the controls of the warship's bridge reported as the screen in front of him lit up with an image of the ship and a red dot flashed in the area where the laboratory was. "Section 23-D! An unknown object has appeared in that area!"

Vilgax sat on the command chair and didn't even need to see the Quinjet flash on the screen in front of him to know who it was.

"Tennyson."

* * *

Psyphon groaned as he pulled himself up on a pile of rubble and looked around at the scene. His lab had all but torn to pieces as well as the ceiling, exposing possible two or three more levels above. He looked in shock to see the solid and slightly damaged Quinjet thirty feet in front of him, having torn down the walls, creating much more debris and exposing a few more hallways along the sides.

The bay door on the bottom of the Quinjet opened before Danny Phantom, Jake Long in his Dragon Form, Ben Tennyson, Kim Possible, Rex Salazar, Ron Stoppable, Lance, Zak Saturday, and Octus all poured out. Several made combat stances as Ben readied his watch while Danny pointed his palm with an ecto-charged sphere at Psyphon while Jake was ready to spew fire from his mouth.

"The Avengers!" Psyphon screamed.

"I'm only going to say this once. Where is Illana?" Lance threatened with a death-glare that sent chills down the evil alien's spine.

"You'd better listen to him Psyphon." Ben advised. "I'm tempted just to let him have you."

Psyphon glared as his hands pulsed with red energy. "I do not answer to children! Nor will I…" He gave a scream as he felt a burning pain on his back before falling over on the ground. When he fell the team was greeted in surprise by a certain princess holding her stolen laser gun with smoke coming from the end, along with a naked mole rat on her shoulder.

"Illana!" Lance exclaimed.

"Lance! Everyone!" She dropped the gun and immediately ran towards them and was warmly welcomed by her friends.

"Illana, are you alright?" Lance asked as he took the princess by the shoulders.

"Have you been hurt or sustained any injuries?" Octus inquired.

In direct response, Illana engulfed them both in a hug. "I'm fine, thanks guys." Illana assured them.

"We're glad to see you're okay, Illana." Kim told her as she put one of her hands on her shoulder.

"Yeah, good to see you still in one piece." Rex added.

"We all feel the same way." Danny spoke for everyone else.

Illana was truly touched by the amount of concern they all had for her, she was almost brought to tears. "You guys are some of the best friends I've ever had, thank you."

"No prob, it's what best pals are for." Jake responded.

"We're here for you any day of the week." Zak assured

"We're all glad your safe, but how'd you get away from Vilgax?" Ben asked.

"I had a little help." Illana answered with a smirk as she gestured to the naked mole rat on her shoulder.

"Hello!" Rufus waved.

"Rufus!" Ron immediately scooped up his pet. "You okay?! Do you or do you not have any probes inside you?" Rufus shook his head before snuggling against Ron's face.

Lance had a look that mixed both skepticism and surprise. "That rodent actually helped you to escape?"

"Yep." Illana nodded. "You've got quite the companion Ron."

"Don't I know it." Ron stated proudly as he high-fived Rufus with an open palm.

"Hey Illana, I think this is yours." Kim had taken the watch for the Corus armor that was on what was left of Psyphon's examination table and tossed it to her, which she caught and sport a confident grin on her face.

"Well since we're all here together, I think we need a new plan. No splitting up this time." Zak noted.

"Nope." Danny confirmed. "New plan: all of us gang up on Vilgax."

"I'm done with that." Jake nodded.

"Me to." Kim agreed as well.

"Sounds like a good plan, just be careful." Ben advised. "We cannot underestimate him."

"Ah come on, how bad can he be?" Rex almost scoffed.

"I am everything you will grow to fear."

Everyone looked in surprise to the sound of that voice as a pair of glowing red eyes and a large silhouette appeared through a plume of smoke caused by the crash. The figure walked through to reveal the alien tyrant in all his glory to the team of young heroes.

"Vilgax!" Ben glared while his eyes still looked in surprise.

The rest of the Avengers we're taken aback by the appearance of this behemoth; even the likes of Danny, Lance, Rex, and Jake who have each seen large monsters in their own right.

" _That's_ Vilgax?!" Kim questioned in surprise mixed with fear.

"Yep." Ben confirmed.

"Dude, you didn't say he'd be this big! Why didn't you say he'd be this big?!" Ron almost panicked.

Rex's look was among the first to straighten out along with Lance and Danny. "Big deal, we've taken on bigger monsters."

"No argument there." Lance agreed.

"Somehow I doubt it's the same kind of thing." Zak surmised.

Vilgax's eyes narrowed. "So, you are the Avengers, allies of the accursed Tennyson."

"Got that right." Danny confirmed as he hovered up and charged ecto-energy spheres in both his hands. "We don't take kindly to tyrants."

Ben quickly noticed Vilgax's appearance. "Just what happened Vilgax? You feel a little nostalgic, went back to your old body style? Haven't seen you like that since I was ten."

"After my previous defeat at your hands, I not only lost the power of Diagon, but also all the abilities I acquired from the ten alien heroes I've vanquished in combat." Vilgax began to explain.

"You mean the powers you _stole_ from them." Ben corrected, which his nemesis promptly ignored and continued.

"After I was taken into your Plumbers' custody, Psyphon was able to locate and free me. He escorted me back to my home planet, where I made modifications to my body." He looked at his own cybernetic claws. "I may no longer have the powers of a god, but I am just as strong now as ever!" He clenched his claws into fists. "Strong enough that I may finally be rid of you!"

"You're gonna have to get past the rest of us, buddy!" Jake challenged.

"You mess with one Avenger, you mess with all of us!" Kim challenged as well.

"What she said." Ron agreed.

Everyone assumed combat stances once more as both Illana and Lance activated their Corus and Manus armors respectively and we're ready to engage the tyrant in battle.

"Modifications or not, there's no way you can beat us all!" Danny told him.

Ironically, Vilgax gave an amused chuckle. "I may not have to. You can choose to face me in combat if you wish, in which each of you will suffer an agonizing defeat; or you can save this puny planet from certain oblivion."

This seemed to confuse some of the Avengers, particularly those from Galaluna. "Wait… what do you mean by that?" Lance questioned.

Underneath the gas-mask-like attachment on his face, Vilgax had an evil smile as he activated a communications-device on his wrist. "Deploy the prototype immediately!"

Before anyone could guess what that meant, Octus' scanners picked something up. "The ship is launching something, and its being aimed directly at Galaluna's surface!"

"What? What is it?!" Illana questioned, feeling a sudden concern and urgency for her people.

"It is the end of all life on your planet." Vilgax responded.

* * *

 _Outside._

On the bottom of the warship's haul; a massive cargo-door began to open up slowly before a gigantic black cylindrical-like object fell out of it. It shot towards the planet from rockets on its top portion.

It had entered the atmosphere as both the rocket propulsion and the planet's natural gravity let it descend at a rate that almost broke the sound barrier. It wasn't long before it crashed hard onto a large valley several miles outside the royal capital. But even from that distance, the impact was still felt miles away, all the way to the castle.

All the Galalunian soldiers nearby we're shaken and knocked down onto the ground, even the King himself lost his balance and had to support himself on a wall in his throne room.

"What in the name of the three moons was that?!" He exclaimed.

A group of royal guards quickly approached him. "Sir, there is something outside!"

In less than a minute, the King and a squad of royal guards all joined a large gathering of soldiers outside on a large balcony and they all saw what it was that created the shockwave.

The dust cleared to reveal the black cylindrical-shaped object, which was more than three hundred feet tall. At first, nothing seemed to happen, but it soon began to shift and moved. Parts around it began to shift and change, revealing red machinery underneath. It seemed to grow taller, only due to extensions protruding from the bottom, which we're revealed to be some sort of feet as the lower part of the object began to split and take the form of legs. Parts on the sides began to change and shift to reveal long and large arms with claw-like extensions for fingers. The top part began to move up slightly as a multitude of long and large red tentacle-like extensions protruded out, almost like some form of beard. A pair of red eyes activated to reveal the head as this object revealed itself to be some form of large and crude robotic version of Vilgax himself.

The large machine scanned the area before it took note of the capital many miles away from its current location. Its eyes lit up before shooting a pair of red beams toward the city, which flew over the royal palace and toward a nearby mountain, which was completely obliterated the top of the mountain in a large explosion.

The King and all his soldiers saw this and we're speechless at this display of power.

The machine then began to move its legs as it proceeded to march towards the capital.

 **Done.**

 **Again, I am sorry for the long wait; you would not believe how busy my schedule gets.**

 **Anyway, things just got real. Illana has been rescued but Vilgax has just sent a massive robot down onto the planet to attack the capital. How will the Avengers respond to this? Find out on the final part of Episode 5 coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody. Well here is the final part to Episode 5 of my Avengers series. There is one thing I want to note to everyone. After this, my Avengers of the Multiverse series is going to go on a brief hiatus. I apologize for this, but I am eager to write a new fanfic I have been itching to write for quite some time now, and I will be only doing three fanfics at a time. So, while I do have every intention of continuing my series, I'll be taking a break from it. So thanks for all your support.**

 **Now before we begin, I want to observe a moment of silence for a great man has left our world earlier this week. Stan Lee, the father of Marvel Comics has passed away at the age of 95. Let us give thanks to this great and creative man who has given us something spectacular to us and who has inspired us to be open-minded and creative.**

 **So with that being said, in honor of Stan Lee, I present the final part of Avengers of the Multiverse episode 5**

 **(Oh to Malchior the Bad, you asked how to create a fanfic profile, it is rather easy. You just click the 'sign up' button on the upper right hand corner and follow the instructions as followed)**

 **Part 4**

The giant robotic version of Vilgax began its march towards the Galalunian capital across the long valley surrounded by mountain rangers. Its red eyes began to glow bright as it shot laser beams from them and directly toward the capital, it missed the building almost by mere centimeters as it exploded upon contact with the ruined area around the castle, shaking the area once more.

Several Galalunian fighters shot from the capital and flew at high speeds towards the robot and opened fire with lasers and missiles. They exploded upon contact but appeared to have made little to no damage as the machine continued its march.

* * *

 _Vilgax's ship_

During this time, Octus had began to receive multiple distress signals coming from the capital.

"The Galaunian capital city is under siege!" Octus informed the Avengers.

"What?!" Illana and Lance questioned.

"Something described as a 'giant robot' has begun its march towards the castle. The city's defense systems don't even appear to be slowing it down." Octus continued

"We have to get down there and help!" Illana exclaimed.

"One problem." Rex pointed out. "I don't think he's gonna let us!" He pointed towards a certain tyrant.

Said tyrant charged forward at blinding speed, almost impossible for one his side. Each of the young Avengers acted out on instinct as their either flew or rolled out of the way of Vilgax's charge as he rammed through the walls of the damaged laboratory.

Right as Lance landed he was ready to open fire in Vilgax's direction, but Danny was the first to give him orders.

"Now! You guys are needed elsewhere!" Danny began. "Illana, Lance, Octus, you three fly back down to the planet! Form Titan and take that thing out! The rest of us will handle Vilgax!"

"We will?!" Ron questioned fearfully with Rufus on his shoulder looking like he's about to scream in terror

"Yes, we will." Kim told him with a subtle glare.

"Uh I mean… yeah! We got this!" Ron regained his stature as Rufus giving a salute.

"Illana' they're right." Octus told the princess as she looked about to protest. "Galaluna needs us."

The princess gave a sigh before a serious look appeared on her face underneath her Corus armor. "Alright, lets go Lance."

"Understood." He flew out in his Manus armor with Illana and Octus through the hole previously made by the Quinjet and out of the ship before they flew back towards their home planet.

Right as they left; the young Avengers stood ready as Danny Phantom hovered in the air alongside the American Dragon, Rex formed his Smack Hands, Ron fired up his Mystic Monkey aura, as Kim's battle suit hummed to life and Zak readied his Claw while Ben activated his Omnitrix and transformed into Four Arms. Vilgax walked back into the chamber.

"Challenging me is a grave mistake." The tyrant warned. "The last you shall ever make!" He charged at them once more, only for the Avengers to attack right back.

Danny and Jake shot their respective ecto-beams and fire-breath at him, forcing Vilgax to brace himself with both his arms, leaving him open for Four-Arms, Ron, and Rex to deliver a triple-punch. Their combine strength sent him flying through several more walls on the ship and into another chamber.

Danny, Jake, and Rex we're among the first to fly after him with Rex forming his Boogie Pack and flying alongside the duo. Four Arms turned towards Zak.

"Zak, if you get to the control room, can you take control of this ship?"

The young Saturday pondered it. "The only alien tech I actually know is Galalunian and Mutradi… it'll take some time."

"Then do it!" Four Arms told him. "Sorry buddy, you're good, but no you're match for Vilgax."

"I believe you." Zak replied honestly. "I'm on it."

"I'll go to, you might need someone watching your back." Kim told him.

"Thanks Kim."

Ron thought for a moment. "You better go to Rufus, cause this might get a little ugly."

The naked mole rat nodded eagerly and in an agreeing tone as he scurried off Ron's shoulder, down on the floor and up Kim and onto her shoulder.

"KP, you be careful."

"You to babe." She told her boyfriend as she and Zak, along with Rufus, ran out through a hole and into the hallway as Four Arms and Ron ran to join their friends to confront Vilgax.

As everyone left, Psyphon groaned as he pushed the rubble off him and saw the physically weakest of the team of young heroes leave for the bridge. He glared in that direction before proceeding after them.

* * *

Vilgax had recovered from the attack as he appeared to be in a large and cylindrical chamber with a long pillar stretching from the floor he was on up to the hole that he made upon crashing down, and to the ceiling at least a hundred feet higher up than that. Right as he recovered, Jake Long flew down toward him and blasted a stream of fire at him, forcing Vilgax to shield himself.

As he did, Danny came in and laid several punches across his face. He staggered a bit before catching Danny's fist in his massive claw before pulling him back and throwing him at Jake, causing them both to fly and smack hard into a wall.

"Hey!"

Vilgax turned upward just as Rex came in and retracted his Boogie Pack and formed his Punk Busters, causing him to drop hard on Vilgax, giant metallic-feet first. Rex then formed his Smack Hands and began to punch Vilgax as hard as he could.

"That all you got squid-boy!?" Rex taunted as he continued. "Huh?! Is that all you got?!" His taunt was interrupted as Vilgax caught the next fist in his claw. The tyrant glared at Rex. One look from his red eyes caused the young EVO to gulp before he threw a powerful punch right into Rex's gut, causing him to fly straight upward, breaking off from his smack-hands in the process.

By the time Vilgax stood straight up, Ron and Four Arms had both jumped down into the chamber as Danny and Jake recovered. Rex fell back and formed his Boogie Pack again to stabilize his landing and join them as they glared at their enemy.

"Ready to rumble, Vilgax?" Four Arms challenged as he cracked both his knuckles.

"As you humans say… 'Bring it on'!" Vilgax accepted as he charged right at the five Avengers and they charged at him.

* * *

Illana, Lance, and Octus flew back toward the planet as the screens in their respective armors showed images of the robotic Vilgax marching closer to the capital.

"What is that thing?!" Lance questioned.

"Scans indicate it is made from advanced technology…" Octus began before his own scanners picked up something. "Wait… it's made from Mutradi technology!"

"What?!" Illana was shocked to say the least. "Octus, are you sure?!"

"Primarily Mutradi, yes." Octus informed. "But I'm also seeing technological and energy readings identical to that within Vilgax's ship. It appears to be made from an amalgam of both technologies."

"Whatever it is we need to destroy it immediately! We can take a look at the remains once we're done!" Lance exclaimed.

"Lance is right. My father… all those people… they need our help!" Illana agreed.

"Agreed. Initiate Sym-Bionic Titan!"

With those words, Octus' body began to expand tremendously as the orb in the center shot a transparent beam on the Corus and Manus armors, causing them to be absorbed in Octus' transparent and enlarged body. Illana and Lance we're pulled out of their armors as their technology began to merge with Octus' own circuitry, beginning a process as their armors increased and merged, and parts began to form all around. Within the very center, Illana and Lance's bodies appeared unconscious as energies encircled them and Octus' primary unit. In a bright flash of light, the transformation was complete. They had formed Titan.

Titan activated the boosters from its feet as it shot down towards the planet's surface, entering the atmosphere as it did.

* * *

The robotic Vilgax machine continued to march closer and closer towards the castle as the fighters tried their best to stop it but they haven't even been able to make so much as a dent on it. It's targeting sights locked onto the castle once more. It looked like it was about to fire its laser eyes and hit the mark this time, but it didn't get the chance to.

Before the machine could even respond, a flaming object came down from the skies as the fires cleared and Titan reeled back one of its fist and punched hard on the machine's side, right as Titan came down. The impact was enough to create a shockwave and send the machine skidding back and crashing into a large mountain range.

Titan had slowed its own descent with its jet boosters and stabilized itself long enough to land gracefully as the Galalunian fighters cleared out to avoid getting caught up in the ensuing battle.

Titan stood ready as the dust and rubble cleared, revealing the 'Mecha-Vilgax' as it stood back up on its feet. Its targeting sites locked onto Titan before it shot its laser beams again from its eyes. Titan quickly formed its shield on its left arm, deflecting the beams in multiple directions, while pushing Titan back slightly as it kept its shield up. It threw its shield-arm out to bounce the lasers back in the direction of Mecha-Vilgax, creating explosions around the war machine and disorienting it enough to halt its attack.

Titan then formed its sword in its right hand as it ran and charged towards the enemy robot. Mecha-Vilgax recovered quickly and saw Titan coming in with its sword, right when it was about to strike, Mecha-Vilgax's arms quickly downed bladed-armor with sharpened edges near the hands to block the vertical sword strike in an x-formation.

* * *

 _Vilgax's Ship – The Bridge_

The drones continued to maintain the ship's systems at their respective stations. That is until the door opened up and they heard the voice of Kim Possible call to them.

"Excuse me boys, we're a little lost." They turned to the smirking Kim, Zak, and Rufus. "Do you know where we can find the bridge?" She joked as the drones quickly took out their guns and opened fire, prompting Kim to activate her battle suit's bubble-shield, deflecting all the lasers.

Zak used the grappler on his Claw to pull himself up toward the ceiling where he swung down and decapitated one drone with both his feet. As he landed he pulled on the cord in his signature weapon, prying the ceiling tile off and onto a second drone that was near him, crushing its head.

Kim deactivated her shield and ran to the two remain drones, dodging and moving past their laser fire as she punched through one's chest and swept her feet knock the second one down before pulling out her fist from the first drone and smashing down on the second one's head, finishing both off quickly.

Rufus gave a cheer as he hung out his paw. "High five!" Kim lightly high-fived him.

"Okay, lets see what this hunk of junk has got." Zak came toward the council where Kim joined him. He looked towards the controls. "Okay… seems… somewhat more advanced them Mutradi…."

"So, is that a 'yes' or a 'no' in the 'can you control it' department?" Kim asked.

"Well…." Zak tried to find a response. "I think I can figure out how it works… But I've never worked something this big before! Seriously this thing is more big than my family's air ship and that is pretty big."

"Yeah not to put any pressure on you Zak, but we don't exactly have the luxury of time right now!" Kim urged.

"Time is the least of your worries."

The group turned around to see Psyphon had entered the chambers and was hovering in mid-air while glaring at the group.

"Psyphon." Zak stated.

"Indeed." The grey skinny alien replied. "While I commend you on making it this far, I'm afraid that this is as far as you are going to get." He shot a red energy beam from both his hands, which Kim deflected with her bubble-shield to protect herself, Zak, and Rufus.

"Zak, you keep working. I'll take care of this guy." Kim told him.

"No argument here." Zak replied as he got to work. Rufus scampered off Kim's shoulder and down onto the console to see if he can help Zak as Kim deactivated her shield and leapt toward Psyphon, feet first.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the inner confides of the ship, within the massive cylindrical chamber, the remaining five Avengers we're duking it out with the tyrant responsible for this mess.

Four-Arms charged and punched across Vilgax's face, but the tyrant was able to catch the next punch and spin Four-Arms around before tossing him hard into the wall. Vilgax was then pelted by multiple ecto-beams, causing him to shield himself with his arms, but this left him vulnerable to an upper-cut with Rex's smack hands to send him flying and crashing into the ceiling upwards. It wasn't long after that that Vilgax came falling back down, he pulled out his massive broad sword and readied to smash it onto the group, forcing them to scatter as he crashed onto the floor; causing it to shatter as the floor fell with him, Rex, Ron, and Four-Arms.

They not only fell out of the chamber, but the vacuum of space pulled them out of the ship completely and they began to fall towards the planet. Rex began to think quickly before any of them ran out of oxygen as he not only formed his Sky-Slyder but also his Block Party to create a shield as he formed it around himself and Ron. Ben quickly turned into Jetray as Danny grabbed Jake and phased him into Rex's shield before the American Dragon could suffer from lack of oxygen.

The group saw Vilgax falling down toward the planet as he grabbed onto a large piece of metal and almost appeared to ride it like a surfboard on the fire that started upon re-entry.

"Well that takes care of him." Jake said with a cocky smile.

"Don't be so sure." Jetray advised.

"You're kidding me?! This guy can survive a re-entry!?" Rex exclaimed in shock.

"I threw him into space _twice_ and he still kept coming back." Jetray replied.

"Okay… just how tough is he?! Seriously how OP can you get?!" Ron questioned in both shock and frustration.

"OP or not, we still gotta take him down. Let's go!" Danny stated as he and Jetray shot back down toward Galaluna after him with Rex following behind, keeping Jake and Ron in his shield.

* * *

Vilgax rode the fires of re-entry on the flimsy piece of metal with gravity pulling him down quickly. The fire was quick to begin burning away at the metal right as Vilgax made it past the cloud cover of the planet. He let himself fall further through the clouds and once he made it past, he could see below the clash occurring between Titan and his robotic war machine.

Titan didn't have much time to pay attention to the falling villain as parried its sword and shield against the bladed arms of Mecha-Vilgax. It blocked one strike with its shield before coming with its sword, which Mecha-Vilgax blocked with its other arm-blade. Less than a second later, it shot its laser eyes at Titan's chest to send it skidding across the valley and into a mountain, but Titan recovered quickly and formed its kusarigama and flung its chain end, which wrapped around the right arm of Mecha-Vilgax and Titan struggled to pull it in.

Vilgax let him fall enough to the point where he jumped off what remained of the metal he rode on, this was enough to halt his falling briefly as he let him fall the rest of the way to the side of the mountain. He landed on his feet and created a large crater and shockwave before standing up right. Normally a fall from orbit would have done serious damage to even him, but by jumping at the right moment he halted his own descent speed and it was as if he fell only a measly two hundred feet, no issue for him.

The evil warlord observed the fight going on between the two gargantuan robots and sufficed to say, he was intrigued.

"So, this is what they call 'Titan'." Vilgax observed, as Titan was able to pull in the evil robot and was ready to slice with the scythe-portion of its weapon, but Mecha-Vilgax used its other arm to block as they struggled against each other. "Interesting."

His thoughts were cut off by green energy beams raining down on him, courtesy of Danny and Jetray as they flew down and began to circle him in the air. While airborne, Danny continued to pelt him further with his ecto-beams from his palm-thrusts as Jetray also shot beams from his eyes and tail.

Rex joined them as he still kept Jake and Ron in his shield and they we're shocked to see Vilgax still standing.

"He fell all the way down from orbit and he's still standing!?" Jake questioned.

"Dude what is he made of?!" Ron questioned as well.

"Well look at the bright side." Rex said as he deactivated his shield. "It means we can still pound him."

Jake flew outward and joined Danny and Jetray as he shot his fire-breath once more. Rex set Ron down on the ground as Rex retracted his Sky-Slyder and formed his Slam-Cannon. He got ammo from the ground below and opened fire as Danny, Jetray, and Jake kept Vilgax pinned with their respective-long-range attacks. The boulder he shot out hit Vilgax and sent him skidding and impacting onto the cliffside. It wasn't long before he shot out of the dust moving quickly. He smacked back Jetray, Jake, and Danny before gunning for Rex.

Rex fired again with his Slam-Cannon but Vilgax punched through the boulder he shot and grabbed the Slam-Cannon before punching Rex across the face to send him flying. Right as he pulled back, he heard a yell and turned to see Ron in mid-air just as the boy's Mystic Monkey aura activated and he delivered a punch onto Vilgax's own face to have him skid backwards. Vilgax glared at Ron with his red eyes as Ron made a serious look, took a kung-fu stance and made a gesture with his hand to 'bring it on'.

They both charged towards each other before Vilgax threw a punch at Ron, which he avoided as the fist impacted the ground. In one fluid motion, Ron grabbed onto Vilgax's arm and delivered a strong round house to Vilgax's head. Ron then did a flip over Vilgax to deliver a double-fist to Vilgax's fist to send him upward. But he quickly recovered and came down as Ron ran up to try and deliver a flying kick, but Vilgax was quick to catch it before slamming Ron hard down onto the ground.

He was about to pull back a punch, but Rex had managed to catch Vilgax's fist in his Blaster-Caster whip and pulled back, but Vilgax pulled harder to pull Rex closer where he used Rex's own body to slam it into the incoming Jake and send them both flying. He was the victim of an upper cut as Danny phased upward from the ground and soared with an ecto-charged fist, forcing Vilgax to stumble back.

Wasting no time, Danny's eyes turned cyan blue as she shot a cyan-ecto-beam at Vilgax to freeze him in place. "You need to cool off." Danny joked a bit but his eyelids lowered. "Yeah I gotta watch it with the ice-puns."

He looked in surprise to see his ice cracking before Vilgax broke free. "You celebrate premature, child!" He pulled out his massive broad sword and quickly sliced toward Danny.

"Whoa!" Danny turned himself intangible just in time to avoid being cut in half. Vilgax looked in surprise, but it didn't end as Danny phased through Vilgax and shot an ecto-beam from behind Kamehameha-style, blasting Vilgax back a bit.

Vilgax didn't even have time to recover as Jake flew right up to him and unleashed a stream of fire directly at his face before spinning around and smacking his tail right across Vilgax's face as Danny came back in with an ecto-charged punch and Jake followed suit with several punches and kicks. They both pounded him with physical attacks before Vilgax had enough and swung the flat side of his sword at both of them to bat them away.

The next thing that hit him was a fast-moving projectile courtesy of Ben in Cannonbolt form. He curled up once more and shot at Vilgax at a rapid speed, but Vilgax antipcated this as he used his sword similarly to a baseball bat to send Cannonbolt flying high into the skies. He soon felt himself pressed onto the ground as Rex landed on him with his Punk Buster feet before jumping off him and retracting his build.

Vilgax growled as he got up and held his sword firmly. Rex smirked.

"Nice blade pal. Let me show you _mine_!" Rex formed his BFS, which was about the same size as Vilgax's own sword. They both rushed towards each other and clashed metal.

* * *

 _Vilgax's ship – The Bridge_

Kim jumped to avoid the laser beam shot at her by Psyphon and landed some distance away back toward the wall of the bridge. Psyphon shot again, but Kim actually caught it this time as her suit's hand converted into a glove, which she threw back at Psyphon, much to his shock, as the blast hit him and he was sent back towards the other side of the bridge.

"Zak? Progress?"

"I think…" Zak was at the console as a transparent screen appeared above him. "Be a lot easier if I can read alien language!"

Rufus was scampering across the console, quite nervous as he too tried to think of something.

"Your resistance is futile!" Psyphon exclaimed as he stood back up. "My master shall have victory! And you will not leave here alive!" He shot another energy beam at Kim, which she avoided and jumped towards Psyphon. He managed to avoid the impact as he hovered upwards into the air. He energized both his fists with red energy as he shot toward Kim and began to parry punches and chops with her.

As Kim duked it out, Zak tried his best to hack into the ship's systems. But no matter what he did, all he got was a holographic image with red alien letters, implying an 'access denied' motion.

"Come on! Come on already you stupid piece of junk!" Zak exclaimed in frustration. Rufus made several worried whimpers. "Hey, if you got a better idea, I'm all ears!"

Rufus tried to think before a light bulb popped over his head, he _did_ have an idea. He pried open a small panel and dove right into the console.

"Wait, what are you…?" Zak questioned. There was a brief electrical surge as Rufus worked his way with all the cords and circuit boards inside the console before there was a bright flash, forcing Zak to look away. When it subsided, the alien letters turned green as Rufus slowly crawled up; he was covered in suit with a dazed look on his face. He weakly gave a thumbs up before he fell on his back with smoke coming from his mouth.

"Wow… I just… Okay then." Zak now had complete access to the ship's systems. He gave an impressed smile. "Rufus, you have got to meet my parents sometime." The naked mole rat weakly pumped his fist upward before collapsing again.

Kim continued to parry the relentless punches from Psyphon until she gave a kick towards him, but Psyphon caught her by the ankle and smiled sadistically as he shot an electrical current, causing her to yell in pain before he threw her away. Kim groaned as she tried to push himself up. The scratches and damage that was done to the Battle Suit already begun to self-repair.

"Your suit's abilities interest me, human." Psyphon said as he loomed over her. "I'm going to enjoy peeling it off your corpse for further study."

"Hey Psyphon!" He turned around to see Zak smile mockingly at him, while holding the weak Rufus in his palm. "Yo mama's so ugly, her face is someone only Marvin the Martian could love!"

Psyphon growled as he shot a beam towards Zak, which he rolled to avoid, hitting the console he was working on, destroying it, just as Zak wanted. He then extended the Claw's cable and shot it at Psyphon. The cable wrapped around the alien's wrist as Zak quickly retracted it, pulling Psyphon quickly toward him and the round-house Zak gave across his face to knock him out.

Kim was able to get back on her feet to see the alien loose consciousness. "Nice kick."

"Thanks." Zak said with a smirk.

"So… did you get what you needed?" Kim asked

"Yep." Zak confirmed. "I got in and I set the ship's coordinates to one of Galaluna's oceans."

"It's gonna land in the water?" Kim questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Can't land." Zak gestured to the destroyed console. "When Psyphon torched the controls, he also blew away the only thing that could stop the ship."

Kim's eyes widened before a smirk formed on the face. "You set the ship to crash and had Psyphon tore off the breaks."

"Bingo." Zak confirmed.

"So, how much time do we have before the big splash?" Kim asked.

Zak's smile faded. "Yeah… we should get back to the Quinjet. Like now!"

"Oh." Kim's eyes widened before they made a quick bolt for the door.

* * *

Outside, the ship was already quickly moving toward the planet. It's own speed, plus the gravity of Galaluna, caused it to move down twice as fast. Fire surged around the ship as it had already entered the Galalunian atmosphere. Fortunately; Kim, Zak, and Rufus had already made it to the Quinjet and we're soaring away at high speeds.

Back inside the bridge, Psyphon groaned as he regained consciousness. The ship's computers began to sound numerous alarms.

" _Warning! Ship's navigation systems offline!"_

" _Warning! Gravitational pull causing deration!"_

" _Warning! Crash imminent! Estimated time to impact, seven minutes!"_

Psyphon's eyes widened. "Oh no." He quickly pressed a button on his gauntlet, allowing himself to be teleported out just as the bridge was set ablaze.

* * *

Back on the mountainside, Rex continued to clash his BFS with Vilgax's own broadsword. Rex jumped upward, giving himself a boost with his Punk Busters as he fell down and brought his blade down upon Vilgax, but he blocked it with his own sword before Rex gave a sweeping kick with his Punk Busters but Vilgax quickly recovered and gave a mighty slice with his blade that it completely shattered Rex's BFS, much to his surprise. Vilgax grabbed Rex by his shirt and pulled him up before smashing him hard onto the ground, leaving an impression.

Rex groaned. "Donde esta me zapato…?" He said in a dazed tone. Vilgax lifted up his sword with the intent on impaling Rex, but he felt both his wrists entangled by Jake's tail as he fired his fire breath point blank, leaving Vilgax stunned and open for Danny to hold both his fists together and slam them repeatedly on Vilgax's face.

"Jake! Frost fire on his sword!" Danny exclaimed with cyan-glowing eyes.

"Got it!" Jake shot his fire breath again as Danny shot cyan-ecto-beams from his eyes. Both the fire and ice-energy beams hit Vilgax's massive sword as he used it to block their attack.

Ron came up to Rex as he helped him up as he slung Rex's arm over his shoulder. "You okay, dude?"

Rex groaned again. "Yeah… feels like I got hit by a freight train."

There was a green flash behind them as they turned around to see Ben had transformed into Humongousaur. "Yeah, well I got one of my own!" He punched his palm before charging into the fray.

The constant temperature flux and change from Danny's ice and Jake's fire was having a significant impact on Vilgax's sword as it was already starting to crack.

"Vilgax!"

The tyrant didn't even get a chance to look surprised as Humongousaur came charging in and delivered a powerful punch onto the already weakened sword, shattering it to pieces. Humongousaur then followed through with multiple punches that sent Vilgax flying to the side of a mountain where Ben went on the offensive and relentlessly punched him deep into the mountain. However, Vilgax caught the next fist and punched Humongousaur across the face.

The giant alien slid back a bit as Vilgax stood back up. The two mortal enemies glared before charging directly at each other and exchanging powerful blows that caused shockwaves from each impact. Humongousaur slugged Vilgax in the face; Vilgax delivered a punch to his gut, a punch toward the chest by Ben, an uppercut to the jaw by Vilgax, on and on the two exchanged blows. Humongousaur tried to clap both his fists together, but Vilgax braced with his arms before throwing them out and kicking Humongousaur back.

"Okay, that's it! I'm ending this now!" Danny had enough.

He flew directly in front of Vilgax and inhaled deeply before unleashing his Ghostly Wail at point blank on the alien tyrant. The blast was enough to send Vilgax flying back and crashing hard on the mountainside. Danny kept the pressure up with the intent on keeping Vilgax pinned; the Ghostly Wail was enough to cause even Vilgax pain as yelled and tried to struggle against it.

Humongousaur got an idea. "Maybe you'd like some help with that." He pressed the Omnitrix symbol once more and transformed into Echo-Echo. He multiplied himself into ten identical copies and ran towards Danny, with five Echo-Echos on each side. They then each let loose their own sonic scream which added to Danny's Ghostly Wail; increasing both sound frequency and pressure.

Rex, Ron, and Jake had to cover their ears from the piercing sound.

"I HATE IT WHEN THEY DO THAT!" Rex yelled.

"AT LEAST YOU DON'T HAVE DRAGON HEARING!" Jake transformed back into a human to dile down his senses.

"WHAT?!" Ron didn't hear anyone over the loud noise.

Vilgax yelled in pain as both the piercing sound and combined pressure was near agonizing for him. It was enough that the mountainside above him was already cracking, causing a massive rockslide that fell and completely covered Vilgax.

After about a minute more of sonic torture; Danny ceased his wail as he collapsed on his knees, completely exhausted, he turned back into Danny Fenton as the Echo-Echos combined back into one and back into Ben as he helped Danny up.

"You alright?"

"Yeah." Danny breathed. "You weren't kidding…. That guy…. may be the toughest… I ever faced."

Ben smirked. "Yeah, tried to tell ya."

* * *

Back in the valley, Titan continued its brawl against the Mecha-Vilgax as it delivered multiple punches across its metallic chest, only for the machine to shoot another round of energy beams at its chest to send it rolling back across the ground.

Illana and Lance both groaned as their transparent heads inside Titan showed evident frustration.

" _Ugh! What's it gotta take to bring this thing down!?"_ Lance exclaimed in frustration.

" _It's joints appeared to be the most structurally weak compared to its outer shell. If we could get a clear shot at it's neck and time it just right, we may be able to finish it."_ Octus relayed.

" _Then its time we end this. Now!"_ Illana exclaimed.

Titan stood back up and activated its jet boosters to fly high up in the air and gain some distance. It brought back its sword in its right palm and shot down towards Mecha-Vilgax at high speeds. The evil robot shot its laser eyes again, but Titan was moving far too fast to get a single hit. Titan pulled the sword back as it got closer and was ready to swing….

 ***SLASH!***

Titan slid past the robot in a warrior fashion, with its blade held outward. After a split second, a line was shown across the neck of the machine before its head fell off completely. It then exploded right after. Titan stood up with pride.

" _We did it!"_ Illana practically cheered.

" _Don't celebrate just yet, we still got Vilgax himself to take care of."_ Lance informed.

" _Uh hey guys… something's entering the planet's atmosphere."_ Octus relayed.

Titan turned a bit and saw a massive fireball coming down from the sky. The fireball also caught the attention of Ben, Danny, Rex, Jake, and Ron on the mountaintop as they saw it descend quite a distance away.

This was Vilgax's ship as it continued to fall. Fortunately for the people on the planet, it was not heading for any inhabited area, but rather the deepest area in the ocean. It splashed down in the water, creating quite the impact. But it didn't stop there; it kept going and going into the darkness below until it appeared to have vanished completely. About two seconds later….

 ***BOOM!***

Both Titan and the five Avengers on the mountainside saw the bright light from the explosion even from their distance.

"What the hell was that?!" Rex questioned.

"My guess, Vilgax's ship crashing and burning." Ben guessed as the light died down.

Ron was among the first to smile. "That's my girl and my Rufus." He knew it was likley Kim and Zak's doing

"Got that right! Can I get a 'Whop! Whop!'" Jake Long cheered and pumped his fist. "We came! We saw! We kicked alien butt!" He and Ron shared a high five, along with Rex. Ben had helped Danny stand back up on his feet as the two also shared a high-five.

Not long after, there was a bit of a gust of wind getting their attention as they looked up to see their Quinjet hovering above shortly before it landed in front of them. The bay door opened on the bottom as Kim and Zak came out to join their friends.

"KP!" Ron quickly came up as the two embraced each other. "That's two alien warships we totaled!"

"Yeah, but Zak did most of the work. I just kept the bad guy busy while he did all the techno-stuff." Kim said.

"Yeah, but he couldn't have done it without you watching his back, cause we can definitely count on you for that, babe." Ron told her.

Kim smirked. "You got that right." She and Ron locked lips.

Rufus stood on Zak's shoulder as they saw the kiss. Rufus made a bit of a gagging noise. Zak looked more amused. "Yeah, but they earned it."

"Yo Zak!" Rex and Jake we're the first to come up as they exchanged fist-bumps and high-fives, Danny and Ben followed close behind. "Nice one!"

"And here I thought I was the resident fire-ball expert." Jake cracked.

"Thanks guys. But please… nobody kiss me!" Zak joked, causing everyone to laugh; even Kim and Ron.

Their laughter however was cut off by a monstrous yell as they saw Vilgax, bruised and battered, emerge from the rubble of rocks and boulders that had previously collapsed on him.

"Oh right… forgot about him." Danny winced.

If looks could kill, the seven Avengers would be dead all over with the way Vilgax was glaring at them.

"I will not…. Be defeated again…. BY CHILDREN! I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!" He yelled with a hellish fury as he charged at them. He didn't get too far however as suddenly a massive robotic hand chopped down right in front of him, causing him to smack into it face-first.

Vilgax fell back as the hand lifted to reveal it was Titan that stopped him. The Avengers looked up in surprise and awe, still not quite use to Titan's enormous size, but smiles formed on each of their faces.

"Nice timing." Zak said to Titan, who responded with a finger-salute to the group.

Vilgax groaned as he tried to get back up, but was too weak. The most he could do was get up on his knees with one hand to support himself. He was on eye-level with the seven Avengers as they gathered around him and glared, with Titan standing right over them as well.

"Dude… you are so over." Ron told him with Rufus nodding in agreement.

"Come on Vilgax, even _you_ know when to call it quits." Ben told him as the tyrant glared. "So, how about you start giving us some answers."

Before the interrogation could begin, there was a flash of light in front of the group, causing them to back up slightly as Psyphon suddenly appeared.

"Master! We must leave, now!"

Vilgax glared as Psyphon placed a hand on his side and was ready to teleport them out. He looked towards the young heroes one more time.

"We _will_ meet again, Avengers."

Psyphon activated his teleporter once more as both he and his master we're gone in another flash of light. This left many of the Avengers naturally peeved, particularly Ben.

"Yeah… that's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

Some time later, peace had returned to Galaluna. Work on reconstructing the palace and other damaged areas of the capital had begun. The Avengers we're even helping out as well. Rex helped with the heavy lifting with his builds; Jake used his own Dragon strength for some heavy lifting as well and used his fire-breath for welding and melting junk. Kim and Zak helped to direct which area needed the most work. Ron had helped to bring food and water to the Galalunian construction workers, which they we're all grateful for. Octus helped to gather up all the alien technology to see if it could be used for help.

Danny was talking with the King as he once again gave thanks. "I know I've said this before, but we are in your debt once more, Avengers."

"No problem, its what we do." Danny said with a smile. "If something like this happens again, don't hesitate to ask."

The king smiled and nodded as Danny transformed into his Ghost form once more and flew off to help with the reconstruction.

Illana and Lance we're also helping out as Ben helped the two and a group of workers to lift some debris up.

"Illana, you really don't have to do this." Lance advised her.

"Of course I do. This is my home, and I'm helping weather you like it or not." She said with a smirk as she tried to lift a large piece of debris but was unable to due to it being so heavy. She laughed nervously as she looked towards the two. "A little help please?"

Lance smiled as he shook his head while he and Ben helped her to lift it up and toss it out of the way.

"Thanks." She looked towards Ben. "Though I'm a little surprised you're not using your transformations."

"Not unless I have to." Ben replied. "My Grandpa sort of drilled a lesson of hard work into my head when I was ten, taught me not to become too reliant on the Omnitrix."

Illana looked intrigued. "I'd like to meet him sometime."

Ben looked somewhat nervous. "Yeah… just don't come hungry."

"Why?" Illana asked in confusion.

"Just trust me." Ben advised.

Lance smiled before he sighed. "Hey Ben I…. I just wanted to say… thanks for your help. I don't know if we could have beaten Vilgax without you."

Ben smiled back at him. "Hey we're part of a team, we help each other out. You're a part of this team to, so don't be afraid to ask." He offered his hand to shake.

Lance looked a bit surprised before he smiled and shook Ben's hand, causing Illana to smile. "I want to say thanks to Ben. I don't think I ever met someone so… evil. Not even Modula or the Mutradi."

"Yeah." Ben agreed as the mood died down a bit

"I just wish I knew what he came here for." Illana wondered.

"I think we may find out sometime soon." Ben said, getting both Illana and Lance's attention. "I just can't help get this bad feeling that whatever it was that Vilgax was after… he got it."

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

Vilgax and Psyphon appeared in an unknown location. The tyrant was naturally angry at this defeat.

"For thousands of years, I have conquered countless worlds! Enslaved whole civilizations! Constructed an empire with my own bare hands! Yet, time and again I am thwarted by spiteful, human, _children!"_

"My lord." Psyphon humbly bowed. "Though the loss of your ship was unfortunate, perhaps its best we look at our… long term goal." The sinister alien smirked evilly. "One in which we succeeded."

Vilgax appeared to calm down somewhat as he looked to his right-hand. "You have what you needed?"

"Indeed." He pulled out some form of device in his palm, which showed holographic specs of the Corus armor, along with a three-dimensional image of the fully activated armor.

"Illana's armor caries a unique design, yet it appears to work on the same principals as the Manus armor. Replicating it shouldn't be too difficult." The hologram deactivated. "But more importantly, we learned more about the Avengers' secret weapon: Titan."

The device activated as it showed a holographic video recording of Titan's fight with the robot from earlier. "The prototype we launched did exactly as intended." Psyphon smirked.

Vilgax's eyes shined a brightly red as he looked at the recording of Titan in action. "Yes, though we are missing several key components, we are one step closer to our goal. My new associates will be pleased… as I am."

 **Whoa, cliffhanger!**

 **So the purpose Vilgax's invasion was to learn about Titan! But for what purpose? And who are these associates? I'm sorry but the answers to those questions will have to wait as I said before I will be going on a hiatus as I begin working on a story many of my friends on are eager to see. So thanks for all your support. And rest assured, I WILL continue my series; I'll just be taking a break for a while. I'll probably start back up again sometime in the Summer of 2019. So I'll probably see you then.**

 **As a great man once said… EXCELSIOR!**

 **(RIP Stan Lee)**


End file.
